My Possession
by Be Obscene
Summary: Bella Swan and her mother move to a mysterious town with a troubling past. Everything appears normal but Bella begins to think her and Renee are in danger and she might be the only one to save them both. Erotic thriller. Strong sexuality. Strong language. Femslash. Cults and possession. Bella/Renee and other pairings!
1. New Beginnings

**Bella moves to a new town with her mother, Renee. Things are not as they seem and could mean great danger if Bella** **doesn't stop it. Expect surprises along the way. Kind of an erotic thriller. Tell me what you think. Thank you!**

 **Bella POV**

I remember being cold. I had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past couple hours. The radio was on the country station, Keith Urban I think. Not exactly my Mom's style. Looking forward I could still see a long stretch of road with a lot of empty fields. It was dreary out but it was still summer, it didn't look like this county had summer in a long time, it was probably always a mix of fall, winter and spring all year round. Taylor Swift came on, at least some of her songs were tolerable. I found it harder to keep my eyes open as I shifted. Out my window I could see only grey and black skies, dead trees and dried up land. It was like we were driving to the end of the world. Creepy abandoned buildings, the kind Renee would explore but was likely not in the mood.

She was searching for another station on the old van radio, struggling to tune into anything near by. Sick of Swift I guess. A man's voice was loud enough to jolt me awake, only he wasn't singing, he was preaching.

"YOU HAVE ALL COME SHORT…YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND HE KNOWS WHO YOU ARE…" the signal was going in and out. Renee was laughing. "IF YOU WANT TO PLEASE HIM YOU HAVE TO SACRIFICE FOR HIM…HE WANTS THE BLOOD…HE WANTS THE BLOOD…" he kept repeating this, it was getting weirder by the second.

"He wants blood? What kind of preacher is this?"

"Maybe it's a Satanist church" Renee smirked over at me.

"THE BLOOD THE BLOOD THE BLOOD THE BLOOD THE BLOOD THE BLOOD…" I guess finally Renee got sick of him too because she turned off the radio.

"We should be home soon." I sighed, I wasn't looking forward to this but it was better than being back at the old house, a lot better. A fresh start. "You'll have a football star boyfriend in no time."

I couldn't even laugh at the ridiculousness of that, the last thing on my mind right now was dating. "What if nobody likes me?" Sure it seems like a dumb statement, teenage girl moving to new town but if you knew my history of making and keeping friends it was 50/50 on a good day. I was never popular, why would I be? I never thought of myself as beautiful or anything, I dressed really plain and always thought of myself as being kind of a weirdo. The only other weirdo I knew was Renee.

"Bella, hon, people like you and you're a pretty girl." I was meek, awkward around everyone. "Smart. Caring." I was also clumsy. Pessimistic. Maybe a little selfish. "Maybe a little stubborn" Renee added with a smile. "And no one knows who you are so you have a chance of making a good first impression."

"If I don't land flat on my face or butt first."

I'm not sure how I would describe this story I'm about to tell you. Horror? Yes. A romance? I guess you'll have to decide for yourself...

* * *

We passed the sign:

WELCOME TO DARK HOLLOW

We passed a rundown trailer park, it looked more like a junkyard now with abandoned cars and junk piled everywhere. I was pretty sure no one lived there in a long time. One trailer was completely black with soot. Maybe used as a meth lab.

Our house wasn't as scary, 2 floors 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom. The outside still looked sketchy. A fence up in the backyard. The lawn wasn't really taken care of. We didn't really have a lot to unpack. A moving truck would be coming in two days so I guess it was eating on the floor.

I don't think I saw any cars or any people outside when we pulled into the driveway; the population on the sign said 5,000. Was everyone working today?

I didn't have my bed yet but did have an air mattress. As I waited for the electric air pump to inflate the thing I looked out my window. I could see our backyard and our neighbour's. A huge circle with dead grass, more than likely a pool was there quite some time ago.

I was startled to see someone in our backyard, I almost jumped; I'm such a scaredy cat. Renee was downstairs in the kitchen unpacking so I knew it couldn't be her. I couldn't see the persons face but could see it was a young woman.

I thought maybe it was just someone next door who saw us drive in and wanted to say hello. Not: Oh someone is creeping around in our backyard and could be a psycho. Renee didn't see anything when I went downstairs and asked her. I journeyed outside, dumb curiosity. I'm a virgin so I assumed I was safe according to horror movie rules.

I moved pretty slow on the back porch, looking around for signs of the woman. "Hey, you!" It was a girl on the other side of our fence; I would later learn her name was Jessica Stanley.

"Um, hey" I awkwardly greeted.

She was pale but not as pale as me weirdly, I thought she was pretty, not the kind you would expect in a town like this. "So you're our new neighbours."

"Yeah. I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella."

She had this very underwhelming look on her face, she wasn't looking at me she was looking through me, "Will you be trying out in the fall?"

"Trying out?"

"For cheerleading" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh", I smiled trying my best to be friendly to this girl, "No it's not really my thing." I think I offended her because she waited a moment to speak.

"Where are you from?"

"Pheonix, Arizona."

She had the slightest smirk, "Aren't people from Arizona usually tanned?"I laughed at that. She pointed to something behind me. I was shocked. Graffiti all around the siding of the house. COCK. PUSSY. HAIRY BALLS and TITS painted in huge letters and it didn't look very amateur either like someone actually took time out of their day to do that. When I turned back to Jessica she was gone. That was a weird encounter but it was the first of many.

I ran into the kitchen to tell Renee she was excited as a kid at Christmas morning when she saw it; it's weird when I take this stuff more seriously. There was also some beer bottles left under the porch and even more artwork including a crude pentagram.

We ordered pizza and waited for it sitting on unopened boxes. "Yes. 69 Shadow brook lane" she told the guy on the phone.

"Is it seriously 69?" I asked, sometimes I couldn't tell if Renee was just being childish but then why would she give a fake address?

"Yup."

20 minutes went by and it looked like the pizza could be free but it was such a small town that it seemed unlikely that it would take too long. Without cable or internet setup we made small talk to pass the time.

"There's a lot of half empty beer cans under the porch" I said glaring at her, she knew I was kidding though.

"Don't worry, it's not mine" She joked. She had gone through the 12 step program before so she liked to make light of the situation. One of the huge reasons my dad left was because of her drinking, the other was a woman only 5 years older than me. Renee could see someone walking up the driveway, "Pizza is here. The pizza guy looks cute."

She handed me the money, her way of telling me to talk to another human being. I opened the door only to realize it wasn't a pizza guy but a pizza girl. "Hi, there!" she said. She had short dark hair under a red cap that matched her uniform.

"Hey" I said.

"You guys just moving in?" She saw the boxes including the one Renee was sitting on.

"No, this is just how we live now" Renee laughed.

"Oh" the girl laughed now, "It's a really nice place. I don't know why the last family had to leave so soon" she paused, "That's 18.55."

I handed her the money and thought about all the graffiti outside, "It's not that nice in the back. Someone spray painted…some interesting stuff all over the outside of the house."

"Really? That's awful. I know someone who could help you with that, they'd probably do it for almost nothing."

"Cool" Renee said, "I'm kind of liking it though."

The girl gave me a weird look, "She's joking" I rolled my eyes, "That would be great."

"I'm Alice."

"Bella."

"I actually live next door."

"Really? Do you know that weird girl?"

Alice made a sly grin with her head back, feeling embarrassed, "She's my sister."

I felt a little bad, not because I called her weird but because she was her stuck up sister. "Oh."

"Yeah. Not related though, at least that's what I'me told." She handed me the rest of our order and she was about to go, she clearly had a few more orders. "You should come by tomorrow, Bella. Don't worry, Jessica won't be home."

"That would be great."

"Do you know Emmet Black?"

I was puzzled, I'd never heard of that name in my life, "No. Who's he?"

"Jessica's future husband" she made air quotes in the air, "Just a heads up, she gets super jealous. Have a nice evening."

I brought the pizza over to our cardboard dining table and chairs. "Emmet Black" Renee repeated, looking at me with the uncomfortable grin.

"Please don't start" I said before devouring a pepperoni slice.

Renee raised her diet coke can, "Hey" I took the cue and raised my can of Fanta cream soda, "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings" I sighed.

We each took a sip. Renee belched loudly.

"Lovely" I tried to act all serious and mature but ended up laughing.

 **To be continued. Look forward to uncomfortable moments, sexual content and weird cults and possession.**


	2. Go to Sleep

**Bella experiences some strange things. Is everyone going crazy or is it just her? Next chapter will be rated M for sure!**

 **Bella POV**

I was shook out of a sound sleep. Or at least that's what it felt like. Another nightmare, you can't really escape the past I guess. The therapist I went to see told me it gets better. She knew, something similar happened to her when she was my age. I objected to going to therapy, so did Renee but the school councillor insisted after the incident. High school girls were cruel, they knew how to get to you.

2:00AM was on my alarm clock. I had been tossing and turning all night on the air mattress, I couldn't imagine Renee was doing any better. I had a kink in my neck, my bed couldn't come soon enough. I had this sinking feeling like someone was in the room with me, I did notice the closet was wide open; I couldn't remember if I left it open or closed it. I turned on both sides, trying to get back to sleep. BANG. I ran over to the window. Something metal was flung in the backyard. I knew it couldn't be a racoon, maybe the same shitheads who tagged the house. Or Jessica. Was she dangerous? Alice did tell me to back off from some guy named Emmett, Jessica could be a lot like the girls from back home.

I couldn't see anything outside, the backyard was dimly lit from the streetlights, no movement. I didn't hear anything else so I lied back down and finally drifted off to sleep. In the morning I helped Renee unpack more boxes. I was finishing up in the kitchen.

"Bella, come quick!"

I was startled by the urgency in her voice. I ran into the living room and saw Renee standing in the corner holding up a large white blanket. What was under the blanket was a mystery but from the look on her face I had an idea; the blanket wasn't just used to cover up some dusty antique. She threw the thing aside and there it was a grande piano in mint condition, she knew I used to play back when I took lessons.

"Wow, cool."

"You should play."

"I don't know, it's been a long time."

She took both my hands and guided me over to it, "Some things you never forget." I hesitated but decided it was worth a try. There was this one song I remembered well, the first song I ever learned and surprisingly didn't sound too bad. It was cool to realize I had one thing I didn't suck at. Renee was enjoying it but as I got to the end her smile faded, her face began to strain.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

She gave her head a shake, "Ugh, nothing dear. Just a headache. I might run over to the store, would you like anything?"

"No. I'm good."

"You wanna come with?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay and clean up."

"I saw a sex shop up the road, I might check it out."

"Tempting but no" I said.

"I might buy some assless chaps."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok, you do that." After living years with this woman I realized her weird obsessions one of them being her ass. She has a great one. She used to be in a band in the 80s where she paraded herself onstage with her friends in tight black leather and ridiculous hair. It's one of those things I'm never sure if I should admit to people if they ask; the band not her ass; who knows that could come up in conversation.

Left alone I did what I could to tidy up. The graffiti was still on my mind, I decided to go next door to see if Alice was home and could get it cleaned up because I knew Renee would forget to. I walked outside in my fall jacket, I was beginning to think the sun never shined in this place; you'd think this was hurricane weather the way the sky was.

Alice and Jessica 's house wasn't much different than ours, the same minus the hairy balls painted in large letters. I knocked on the door and waited a minute. I only saw one light on and it was upstairs, I assumed they couldn't hear so I buzzed the bell. That's when I saw her. A woman on the second floor staring at me from her window. She had a house coat on but it was open. I saw everything before turning away. All I could think was "Holy shit! Does nobody around here have curtains?"

The door finally opened up and Alice was there. "Hi, sorry, I didn't hear you I was watching a movie." She invited me inside, I was still in shock over what I saw. "Don't worry, I called Donny he said he can be over this afternoon to look at it. He should be able to get a start on it tomorrow after another job."

"Cool" I said sinking into the Lazy boy recliner. We must have talked for more than 2 hours, she had a lot of questions about where I went to school and what it was like in Arizona. I tried to dance around the fact I had no friends.

"Is your mom one of the lead singers of Gloss?"

She really looked like she really wanted me to say yes or she'd die. "Yes" I sighed with a smile.

"I thought she looked familiar!"

"Yeah she still hasn't escaped that."

"So does musicians run in your family?"

"Sort of. I used to play piano. Back when my mom was still alive."

She was puzzled by this, I didn't clue in right away. "Oh, Renee's my stepmom. My biological mother died way back when I was 13."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

So much for good impressions, "I really know how to bring the house down, huh?"

"No, I can relate. Jessica and I were adopted by our mother Esme. I don't remember anything about my parents."

"Wow. My real dad abandoned me and Renee. He went after a...real winner."

"Oh my." She really couldn't nelieve my shitty luck. "Have you ever heard of a website called The Dirty?"

"The Dirty? Isn't that a website people use to expose cheaters?"

"Cheaters, scammers, gold diggers" She counted on her hand, "Real garbage."

"She could be on there I wouldn't be surprised. "

"Your dad really just left you?"

"His slutty girlfriend wanted nothing to do with me."

"I...I just don't know what to say."

I shrugged, "We were never really all that close. It's weird that Renee and I got along like we dI'd. "

I heard movement coming from upstairs, Alice thought it was funny how jumpy I was, "That's Esme. She's sick today."

"Oh ok. I think I saw her when I was in the driveway. "

"Oh. Hopefully she had her robe on" She laughed.

"Uh...yeah" I laughed nervously.

I left to go see if Donny went over to the house but not before asking Alice more about the house and town. She told me the last family was nice but they seemed to just disappear. In fact they weren't the only ones. I didn't know what to think about that. Maybe the house was cursed?

I was glad to at least meet one decent person in town, Donny was a close second, mid to late 30's, possibly Renee's type.

He was a bit of a smart ass, he couldn't seem to get over the mess. "Someone was having fun" he snickered. "You really want me to paint over such a masterpiece?"

"Uh, I'm sure. I don't think we need hairy balls written on her house. It's not really us."

Renee pulled into the driveway, I knew immediately they would hit it off. She saw Donny's truck and us standing there. She wasn't her usual self, something was off, I would never have guessed what it could be.

Donny said hello, she just looked at him smugly. She glared at me. When Donny went over what he would charge she just said that would be fine, whatever. She kept looking over at me like she was concerned about something. Eventually when Donny was still in mid conversation she walked over to me, "Get inside!" She snapped. I had not seen her like this before, not this angry about anything not even her divorce. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

I retreated inside, looking back at a distraught Donny. I had no idea what this could possibly be about. When she was a drinker even then she wasn't an angry drunk. I spied on them until Donny drove away. I ran to the living room and sat down, pretending I was preoccupied with something else. She practically slammed the door when she entered.

"You aren't to talk to that man!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ran over to her.

"Listen to what I say, Bella!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

She held onto my face with both hands. She brought her face close, really really close. "Go to your room."

This wasn't normal. This was nuts. I took one last look at her before climbing the stairs. I've always trusted her, she was really the only family I had. I lied on my stupid air mattress and closed my eyes, I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I slept away the rest of the afternoon and evening. I felt like someone was watching me. The room was so dark.

"Renee?"

"Go back to sleep." A voice said. My door closed.

 **Hope you like. More soon!**


	3. Keep Playing

**Bella investigates what happened to Renee, also some things from her past catch up with her. Rated M for some language and sexuality. Some creepy moments. Please review! Thanks for following!**

 **Bella POV**

 _"THE BLOOD! THE BLOOD! THE BLOOD!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat; Preacher man's voice was getting to me. My alarm clock flashed 6:30AM, way too early for me so I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. HONK! HONK! The moving truck was here. I checked my clock again, 8:30AM. How did I sleep 2 hours? I just closed my eyes a couple seconds ago, I hate when that happens.

I was scared for the movers, Renee's behaviour was so erratic yesterday I had no idea what she'd be like today. I crept downstairs quietly in my pyjamas, afraid what beast might be waiting for me at the bottom.

"Bella, your bed is here!" Renee cheered from the front door; did my wish come true, was it all just a bad dream? I saw the look on her face, so happy and bright, not pissed off and cold. I walked up to her slowly, looking up at this woman, studying her face, her eyes the same beautiful hazel blue, nothing dark or cloudy behind them. "Are you hungry?" she seemed to fret at the concerned look on my face, I probably looked like an idiot just standing there staring, "Is something wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

She smiled, "Yes. Perfectly. Why?"

"I…just had a bad dream, that's all." her smile faded as I went into the kitchen; to her, I was the one acting strange. I was starving, Renee kicked me to bed without dinner, I needed anything I could get my hands on. When Renee came back inside to check on me as the movers was unloading she caught me shoving left over cold pizza into my mouth straight from the fridge.

"That's actually not the worst idea" she said placing her hands on her hips, "But I can think of something a little more easy on the stomach." She got closer and I backed away, I didn't understand her, she was crazy last night but now she was her normal self. "Bella?"

I ran upstairs without a word and shut my door. I got dressed, I grabbed my wallet. I just couldn't be alone with her right now, I didn't feel safe. I made sure she was outside with the movers before I made my way back downstairs and out the back door.

The most shocking thing I'd seen all morning was the absence of _"Hairy Balls" or "Tits"_ scrawled over the walls. I couldn't figure it out. Did Donny come back? This was beginning to bother me more, I needed to get into town and do some snooping. I would never walk alone especially in an unfamiliar town like this but I needed to get to the bottom of what happened.

* * *

The liquor store, no place for me. As soon as the bell above the door alerted the cashier I was nearly turned away but I asked them if Renee was there, I had a picture from last year. The grumpy cashier told me he had never seen her before and told me to get going. So she wasn't drinking? I guess I didn't smell anything on her breath thinking back now. I did remember her joking about checking out a sex shop she saw on our way in. Knowing Renee as long as I did, she wasn't joking about visiting.

I was super nervous about entering those black painted glass doors; those 3 huge X's used to spell out XXX-citement! wasn't helping either. There were a lot of things in life I just knew I wasn't ready to see and this was one of them. Now, I have nothing against pornography, I'm not really the stuck up type but I knew people had their fetishes.

I pulled on the door and went inside. Weird techno music played and a flashing strobe light blinded me, man did that hurt. I tried to open my eyes enough to see what was in front of me. Mannequins dressed in some interesting lingerie including the assess chaps Renee mentioned.

"Hi, dear, can I help you?" A woman about 50 called over from her desk.

I spoke up over the music, "Hey, I was wondering…"

"Wait, how old are you?"

I pulled out my photo of Renee, "Did you see this woman yesterday?"

She squinted her eyes and then smiled, "Yes. She was in" she laughed. "She wanted to buy those chaps over there." I laughed a little even in this stressful time, I really just want to get out of there before I saw something that would haunt me. "Is she your sugar mamma?" the woman laughed.

I didn't get it, "Huh? Oh, she's my stepmom."

"Oh" the woman laughed, "I thought maybe you two were…never mind. I was going to say, you two don't really look that much alike. So did something happen to her?"

"She was acting weird last night. At first I thought she might have been drinking but it must be something else. I'm scared, I've never seen her like this."

"Hmmm" the woman just trailed off, looking around the store, "It's back."

I had no idea if I heard her correctly, "What's back?"

"Honey, you need to get out of that house! There are some dark forces you don't want to mess with!"

"Dark forces?"

"Something's in your mom."

I slowly backed up to the door, I tried to humour her, "Ok. I'll do that, thanks!"

I was so glad to be outside. Fresh air, still the same cloudy sky but still it was great being out of that place.

"So this is how you spend your free time?" It was Jessica, Alice was with her; I really should have been more careful in my escape. I tried to shrug it off, thinking of saying I just got a little lost.

"The sign does say XXX-citemnt, I guess I wanted to see what kind they had" Alice chuckled at my sarcasm but Jessica was harder to please./

"It shouldn't surprise me that a skank like you would be in there" she put a lot of emphasis on the word 'skank'. "I know who you are Bella Swan. Or should I say Phoenix Trash Bell." She held up her cellphone, it was on that Dirty site that Alice and I were talking about. I was so fucked, they knew everything now even the stuff that wasn't true. "I knew you looked familiar!"

"I can explain" I got closer, making Jessica instinctively hold her phone close to her chest as if I was going to snatch it right out of her hand.

She read the description the liar wrote about me on that Dirty site, using a Facebook picture of me no less, "Bella Swan, the bell of the trash heap in Phenoix, Arizona. The spitting image of her deadbeat dad and dead mom." Clever? "She's a cheater. A liar and just a skanky ho who will try to get her way with any man she sees fit. She's a home wrecker just for the kicks…"

Alice butted in, "Jess, we don't even know if that's true."

"Shut the fuck up! She ruined people's lives and she's come here to ruin ours!"

I ran. I didn't have any quip or anything I just ran home. It wasn't any different from before. I talk to one guy I thought was cool who just happened to be dating someone else. It was as big a shock to me too. He made up stories with his buddies of all the stuff we did, we went one like 2 dates and nothing came out of it. His girlfriend found out and tried running me down with her car, it was nuts.

* * *

Neither Renee or the movers were at home when I got there. I sulked on the couch, my time at Dark Hollow was soon going to suck so bad, especially when school started. I would be a social pariah again. So much for starting over. I saw that piano sitting in that lonely corner. I did have fond memories at practise, whenever I played everything just seemed to fade away, every bad thought I had. As corny as it sounded I really needed that right about now.

I seated my self, lifted the cover off of the keys and played. Still rusty but I began to play some bits of Mozart I could still remember in the back of my head. Everything seemed to leave, the worrying, the guilt and shame, I didn't think about anything Jessica told me, I didn't even care who she told. Maybe Alice turned against me too or maybe she didn't, I didn't dwell on it. Nothing was going to break me from this trance.

"Beelllaaa" I looked up to see Renee, she was holding a glass with what couldn't been just apple juice.

I looked away from her, trying desperately to concentrate on the music and push Renee out of my mind. She got close, too close for comfort. She had both hands on my shoulders, she closed her eyes and swayed her head, also lost in the melody. "That's so beautiful" she tightened her grip on my shoulders. She leaned her mouth close to my ear as I slowed it down, "Keep playing. Don't stop now." I could feel my heart racing, nerves, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to upset her again.

She started massaging my shoulders, I was getting sleepy for whatever reason. "Mom…have you been drinking?" I asked softly.

She had this drunken smile on her face. "You're so precious." I kept looking forward, imagining I wasn't there, I was back in my old house just practicing. No one else around.

Renee got close to me again, she was making these weird animal sounds, whispering nonsense into my ear. She extended her tongue into my ear, the wetness creeped me out. She started licking my ear and that was when I decided I had enough. I stood up and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She backed off and for a brief second I thought she returned to normal, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me…" she laughed sinisterly. I ran to the backyard, thinking of where else I could go, but there was nowhere, I was stuck.

"Hello over there" on the other side of the fence was that woman who had her robe opened, Alice and Jessica's mother.

"Hi…are you Esme?"

"Yes. You're Bella" she acknowledged the troubled look on my face by giving me a sympathetic nod, "Why don't you come over here. We can have tea. Hurry now."

She must have known, she must have noticed Renee too so I wasn't going completely crazy.

* * *

We sat down in the kitchen, fearful that Jessica would be home soon wondering why some skank was in her house. Esme poured me a cup of green tea, it was different not seeing her in a robe. "I've been watching you" she said with this intense look in her eye. I gulped, I had no idea what that could mean, "That house was cursed many years ago. Hauntings have turned people away."

"What about my mom?"

"She's possessed by a succubus. I know this is all hard to take in, Bella."

I choked on a laugh, "Ok. Yeah, sure. Or if you want to call hitting the bottle that then sure."

"I'm serious. Your life is in danger" she presented me with a dagger, it had a twisty blade and looked like something out of a Halloween prop shop. "You need to take this knife and stab her in the heart while she sleeps."

I couldn't believe any of this, it was insane, "You're telling me to murder my stepmom?"

"It's the only way to free her and yourself. You need to stab her and take out her heart."

I got up from the table, "I've heard enough" I was halfway to opening the door when she stopped me.

"Bella, you have to do it there is no other way."

We locked eyes for a moment, I felt like a scared 12 year old, so helpless. She had that motherly protection thing going, she probably thought of me like Alice or Jessica, not wanting me going off and doing anything stupid. "Even if it is a succubus, she's my stepmom. She's all I have. I couldn't do anything to hurt her. There has to be another way."

"Bella…" she tried to place a hand on me but I veered away. "Please, take the knife. It is the only one that can do the job."

I took the knife but knew in no means was I going to use it for that. Porno lady seemed to know what was happening, maybe she knew what I could do.

 **More to come. Thanks for reading!**


	4. No Matter What

**Bella consults help. But is it what she was hoping for? Thank you for the reviews so far and following.**

 **Bella POV**

The sex shop was just closing up when I ran through the front door. "Whoa! Whoa! We're closed, dear." It took her a second to realize it was me, "Back again?"

"You have to help me!", I said slamming my fist down on the counter.

"I told you, get out of that house!" she then went about her business closing up the cash register and acting normal. I followed her around the shop.

"My mom, she's taken over by something. A succubus!"

She stopped and looked at me, she sighed and walked over to the doors, locking them, "Alright. But you don't have many options."

"As long as it doesn't involve stabbing her in the heart."

"That would be the most effective" she said bluntly. She sat down behind the counter, presenting an old book, the thing looked like it was ready to fall apart maybe even crumble. She opened it up, so many creepy and strange drawings, one of a naked woman looked well proportioned but her face looked demonic. "This town is cursed. A cult who lived on your land had their home burnt to the ground after performing rituals, scaring locals. They were treated horribly when they moved here so in return performed one final ritual as the building burnt with them still inside. The town will be plagued forevermore with unspeakable evil. One being the succubus. It will stop at nothing to get what it wants. She will seduce and kill. But that's not all…"

"Shit, it gets worse?" I hastily interrupted.

"After one hundred years once the succubus has a host, she will use the blood of her victims to bring the cult members back. She'll perform her own ritual and bring them back to take over. No one will be safe." I was trying to wrap my head around this, the thought of Renee becoming some sort of monster, killing and feeding on people. "I know this is a lot to take in. There is something you can do."

"Ok. Anything. What is it?" I leaned in over the counter in anticipation.

"You have to do what she says."

"Huh?"

"I mean, pretend like everything is normal. Be like her servant, get her what she needs. I don't mean victims but make her think you're on her side. You have until the first harvest moon to distract her."

"Distract her? What exactly am I supposed to do?"

She just shrugged, "I don't have all the answers. You seem like a smart girl, you'll figure it out I'm sure."

"Wow! So that's it? Good luck and I hope you don't get eaten?" I paced the floor, "So then what happens? The harvest moon?"

"That's when her powers will be at their strongest…" she trailed off. "You need to give me time to decipher this spell. I want to help you, I do. but we only have 2 weeks."

"2 Weeks?" I wasn't sure how I could pull this off.

"I know this is scary. I would come to the house and help you but it's too risky." I hung my head, she took pity on me and grabbed something from one of the shelves, "This should keep her occupied. It should also show that you are willing to do anything she asks. Just remember that it's not really her, no matter what she says or does. She'll try and trick you."

It was the assless chaps. This just kept getting better. "This is really weird" I told her, shaking my head.

"You love her, right?"

"Well, yeah but…there are limits."

"It's important to know your limits but don't be afraid of trying something new" she smirked. I gave her an uneasy grin, "I will be here for you if you need anything else."

"Thanks…"

"Eveyln."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, dear."

"Who wrote this book?"

"Hard to say. No one in town at the time. Unless of course one member got out of there or there was an accomplice." she speculated.

"Well, thank you, Evelyn."

"You're welcome, Bella." I stopped and looked back at her, she didn't know my name, I'm positive I didn't tell her.

* * *

I could feel my heart in my throat, I was terrified of going back home; I carried that bag with the assless chaps, embarrassed and scared someone would discover them. I walked up those steps expecting either normal Renee or evil Renee. I opened the door and found it empty inside, I thought I could escape to my room with ease but she saw me from the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella!" she sang, "Come in here for a minute!" There she was sitting in the kitchen, for the most part normal but that smile still creeped me out, "Have a seat, sweetheart."

I sat across from her thinking of what the hell she was going to tell me or ask of me. "You've probably been wondering about my behaviour."

I wasn't sure how to react. Should I lie and tell her I didn't notice? "Um…what do you mean?" I asked, nervously playing with my hair.

She chuckled, "You're so precious" she took hold of my hands, terrified of what she might do to them, "So young. Sexy…" she hissed. She was acting so dominant and acting like some husky voiced starlet; normally I passed it off as her merely being goofy. "You want to run away from me, don't you?" I shook my head. She acted very pleased, which seriously creeped me out. I knew I couldn't act disgusted so I just smiled and allowed her fingers to slip in and out of mine.

"I like the new you" I said acting as best as I could.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

"Uh-huh."

"That's my princess." This got my attention, Renee only called me Princess as a joke, as if I were a rich stuck up snob; maybe Renee was still there deep down. "Why don't you come over here and sit in my lap." I obliged, getting up out of my chair and walking over to her, sitting across her lap awkwardly since I was almost a fully grown woman. I rested my head under her chin, pressed up against her. She whispered, "My precious, Isabella." I was getting more and more uncomfortable, wanting to do nothing more than to run upstairs and lock my door. She turned me around making me face her; her hands on my face bringing me close. She had those intense eyes of hers or at least the creature's eyes staring back at me.

I didn't really know what to do but say, "I love you…"

It looked like she wanted to laugh at me for saying something so stupid, "Yes, Princess, I love you too. Now I want you to call me Mama from now on. Got it?" I nodded, too afraid to speak now, "Good. You're the only one I can trust in this world. Everyone else is against us" the way she was speaking to me almost made me believe that was true, she never took her eyes off of mine, "We're all we need. I don't want you talking to those girls next door or their Mama, that woman can't be trusted." I nodded, taking all of this in, "She wants to kill me."

"I know. I won't let her" I told her seriously.

She looked pleased, "Good. That's my girl" she kissed my forehead. "Things are going to change around here."

"How, Re…Mama?"

"Surprises. But I need to know that you won't turn on me…no matter what."

"I'd never turn on you" she could likely detect the unsteadiness in my voice.

"No matter what?" her eyes pierced mine.

"No matter what."

It seemed to work. She saw the bag I carried in, resting on the floor by the chair I sat in, "What's that you got? Get something at the adult store?"

I looked back at it, I could feel myself turning red. "Yes. It's a…a present for you."

"Oh, you shouldn't have" she said rubbing my shoulders. She let me get up and hand the bag to her, her eyes lit up. "Kinky! Bella, you got me just what I wanted!" I was actually glad she liked it, she wasn't lashing out or anything. "I'm going to try it on right now!" she ran upstairs. It took me a minute to realize what she doing.

"Uh, what?" I put a hand over my mouth, Renee was going to run back down with her ass hanging out in those tight things. I sat at the table, freaking out at potentially being traumatized by seeing her bare ass in sexy attire. Ok a little background, I have seen Renee's butt before when it was at least in a bathing suit and even then could see that it was big and round, everything I was secretly jealous of. She would tease me about it of course, saying how she had a lot of junk in the trunk.

I had my head lowered, looking down at the table top massaging my temples, "Well, what do you think?" I looked up and my jaw dropped. Her back was turned and there was her ass, naked and popping out of that leather; it was insane but totally Renee.

I gagged on a laugh, "Whoa!" She gave her ass a slap, she was like an obscene naked cowgirl; I averted my eyes after I thought I got enough of an eyeful to last a lifetime but realized that was a terrible idea, I needed to show her that I liked it so I applauded her like an idiot. I really wished she wouldn't ask too much of me for those 2 weeks. I was so naive back then.

 **What will happen next?**


	5. Good Girls get Rewarded

**Bella does her best to please the succubus Renee but what will be enough and how far is she willing to go? Thanks for reading. Any suggestions are welcome.**

 **Bella POV**

"Come to me, Bella! Come to me!" called a voice. A dream. All black. An empty void. The voice sounded familiar. Esme? I thought. "Bella come to me!" I still couldn't see anything. "Come to me!" I could feel myself walking but it was impossible to tell where I was. "Come!" I could see my hands as I stuck them out in front of me. "Come for me!" I could see a light as if it was at the end of a train tunnel. "Come for me, Bella!" Out of nowhere Esme ' s face appeared before my eyes.

I woke up with a gasp, to my horror a silhouette stood over me, the frame and build of an older woman. I freaked but as quickly as it appeared it was gone; it had to be Renee, no doubt in my mind she would be creeping in my bedroom. The dagger that was given to me was hidden away in my dresser drawer, just the thought of knowing it was only a few feet away from me was unnerving; even joking about the thought of killing my possessed stepmother made me sick.

I slept in that morning, I didn't mean to, it just happened and I lazily made my way downstairs. Renee was at the table wearing a tank top and still had those chaps on. Meanwhile my hair was a mess, I hadn't showered yet and was in my underwear and I still felt like I looked better than Renee. At the table, Renee did not have a traditional breakfast prepared. A bowl of strawberries, cans of whip cream and melted chocolate and bananas.

"Good morning!" She greeted.

"Wh-what 's all this?" I smiled.

"It's all for you" she said smoothly. I sat down and was immediately fed a strawberry. Renee moved it around my lips and finally into my mouth, I didn't know what to think. "How was that, Princess?"

"Juicy" I laughed.

"Your underwear is really doing it for me" She eyed me up and down.

"Uh...thanks." I really didn't know what this succubus's game was.

"Here you are, sweetheart!" She took a can of whip cream and leaned over the table. I opened my mouth and she squirted in more than a mouthful. I smiled at her the whole time of course, I still couldn't risk anything going wrong. "Get over here" she ordered. I got up immediately and walked over to her. She patted her lap, I sat in it like the previous evening. She stroked my hair, gently at first but she got rough, tugging a bit. "My daughter..." She said in a raspy voice, "We're going to have so much fun."

"What are you going to do to me, Mama?" I asked slightly worried. My mouth was then plugged with a peeled banana. "Mmhmmm?" She slid the fruit deeper into my mouth, I was worried she would choke me to death but then she pulled it. She slid it in and out saying, "You look really sexy like that. Your big brown eyes looking up at me with that in your mouth. Sucking on it like a good girl." I didn't know what to do, I just sat there sucking on this banana not taking my eyes away. Eventually she did take the banana out of my mouth and took a bite of the end I was sucking on. I thought we were done but this succubus had other plans. She moved in on me, puckering her lips and closing her eyes. I didn't clue in right away, I was brain dead. But when it was almost too late I jumped out of her lap. Renee's head leaned forward, unaware of my escape and was trying to kiss air.

I backed up into a counter, banging my head; needless to say, Renee was very disappointed when she opened her eyes to see where I was. She walked over to me, so much rage in her face, those wild animal eyes. I didn't dare flee, I stood there breathing heavily as she got close. I felt so helpless. "What's wrong?"

"Y-yyou tried to kiss me."

"Bella are you a moron?" She asked bluntly. She stopped being angry for a second and smiled, her teeth sticking out. "I get it...playing hard to get." It finally donned on me that she wanted me sexually and wasn't just fooling around like Renee would. This was scaring me, she'd become a sexual predator.

"Uh, yeah" I smiled widely.

"Silly, sexy girl" she carassed my cheek. "I can play this game. You have no idea how hard it's been for me. This beautiful young lady walking around and I'm not allowed to touch her." She isn't your step mom, that's what I needed to remind myself. She spoke so sensually and was so dominating. "It will be fun corrupting my daughter." Her tongue met my face, I think I had a little cream around my mouth. I gave her a shove, she was disappointed I knew it. "I'm beginning to think you don't really want me. You're not being a tease at all."

I shook my head, "No..." I was shaking with fear, fear of being killed. My hand met her ass cheek, I squeezed as hard as I could, she gasped.

"Ooh, Bella, you're just full of surprises!" She moved in for another kiss but I jerked my head back.

Before she could scold me I thought quickly, "I really want to but...I was thinking" I held her by the shoulders and put on my best sexy face for her which likely looked ridiculous, "I want to keep you waiting."

"Waiting?" She looked surprised yet pleased, "For how long you mischievous thing?"

"Two weeks. The night of the first harvest moon. I think it will be special" I gave her a wink.

"The harvest moon? My that is special. It will be hard for me to keep my hands off of you."

"I know" I said confidently. I think she really liked it how I was controlling the situation, I couldn't believe it was working. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air" I pointed to the door leading out to the back porch, she had no problem with that but did warn me not to talk to the neighbours. It felt great getting out of there, I shuddered a little; feeling up Renee's ass was creepy.

"Bella!" said a loud whisper from the other side of the fence. I crept over, Esme moved a fence post out of place and I stepped through. Esme placed both hands on my face, she was so worried, "I thought you might've been dead!"

"I'm fine, ok? Everything is fine!"

"Keep your voice down or she'll hear you!" She snapped.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Bella, this needs to end before it's too late. "

"It will. I have someone helping me."

"Not Evelyn from the porno shop" she groaned.

"Look, I still have the knife but I'm not killing her. End of story."

"You'll be sorry, Bella Swan." She walked off back inside her house, I was still mad with her about giving me that dagger, though I could understand she only cared about me. I went back inside and came face to face with Renee, hands on her hips and looking as though she was thinking of pulling a gun out of an imaginary holster.

"I warned you!"

"It's not what you think!" I held my hands out. Renee pulled me by the arm and flung me on the sofa.

"You didn't listen to me! Bad girls get punished!" She spanked me. Hard. I yelled out loud. She beat my ass with an open hand, it was so humiliating. I'd never been spanked before so I didn't know how hard it was supposed to be or how long they would normally go on for. With only my underwear to protect me I knew I had to be beat red. I winced, I whined. "Now go take a shower!" She gave my ass one final strike. I felt so sore getting up and walking up the stairs; it was going to take a while to get her trust back.

I came back downstairs slowly, leaning on the railing and wearing tight jeans and a hoodie. Renee was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded. I tried to look sorry and not angry with her, "I'm sorry, Mama" I said innocently.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it, Princess!'

I saw someone coming up the front steps. Alice? Oh, no. Renee's back was to the front door so she was none the wiser. I panicked, threw my arms around her and smashed my tongue into her mouth. I moved her into the kitchen hoping Alice didn't already see us; maybe she'll only knock twice and then leave. I was going to pull away from Renee but she had a hand cradling the back of my head so I couldn't escape. Instead there was some deep tongue action, both of us fighting for control, this was the craziest thing I'd ever done up to this point. It was so wet and crazy. I had to think of something to end this semi incestuous moment. Renee tightened her grip on me, pushing her boobs onto my flat chest. I knew I had to match her enthusiasum so I pushed back harder. My mouth finally escaped hers, I flapped my tongue around playfully and smiled, doing my absolute best not to wince or gag at this disgusting moment.

She couldn't contain her joy at just how filthy I was, "Oh, Princess. Good girls get rewarded!" I didn't know what that meant but I did in about five seconds...

"Ahh! Fuck!" That flat paddle hitting my naked rear hurt like hell. Renee pulled my jeans and underwear down and leaned me over the sofa. She was very giving with that paddle, she had a mean swing. "Ow!"

"How are you enjoying your reward, Princess?" She grinned devilishly.

I smiled while gritting my teeth. I guess I really did deserve this.

 **What craziness will Bella get herself into next? Stay tuned...**


	6. Don't be Afraid to be Rougher Next Time

**Bella recovers. Renee gets more demanding. What else could possibly go wrong?**

 **Bella POV**

Fuck that stung! I had a bag of frozen peas helping me through the pain that night. Of course it wasn't like I would be having that good of a night sleep, my dreams had begun to plague me since that first night with the succubus Renee.

My eyes closed for I don't know how long, heavy breathing alerted me. Renee was looking down at me, her face only inches from mine; her shoulders were bare, I couldn't tell if she was naked because she was so close to me. She had this innocent grin, I was likely like prey to her, something she could easily dominate. My eyelids heavy, I shut my eyes and heard a woman's screams and what could have been a rabid dog tearing her apart. I opened my eyes again. Renee was standing up now with blood pouring down her mouth as if from a recent feeding. Her entire naked body was covered in blood.

I stirred awake, Renee wasn't there, my mind only playing tricks or at least I hoped. I needed to take a break from this house, go into town. Maybe Evelyn can help me out some more. I woke up extra early, about 5 or so and sneaked downstairs with minimal noise. She had to be asleep, Renee would never be up before at least 7:30. I couldn't find my shoes at first, as if I hid them on myself for whatever reason.

"Where do you think you're going?" Renee was standing there just watching me look around the closet.

"I...er...need to go get school supplies. I start soon you know."

Renee lifted her head and cackled, "You aren't going to school! You're staying here with me! We need to prepare for the harvest moon."

"You're right. Fuck school" I laughed, "Are there supplies I need to pick up?" I backed up slowly to the door just as she closed in on me.

"If I didn't know any better, Princess I'd say you were trying to avoid me."

She had me pinned against the door, a hand on my chest to feel my heart beat. "Who me?" My looking cute act wasn't saving me anymore, she knew I was lying.

"What is with all the mystery?"

"Um.."

"Did you not like what happened last night? All the things I did to you?"

"Uh..no it was really good." My heart was racing, she was likely going to rip it out of my chest.

"You thought getting punished by me was exciting? Arousing?" Her eyes, this scary squint into my very soul.

"Y-yes."

"I want to hear you say it."

I wished I could for at least a minute stop shaking and act confident talking to this monster. "You punishing me was exciting and arousing."

She smiled, proud of her little whore. "That's my girl." She traced around my chest with her index finger. "You know, if you want to run a few errands for me...that would be great."

"Ok. What do you need?"

She left me for a moment, walking into the kitchen to fetch a notepad. She came back with a full list. "How about a kiss for the road? I thought about our first kiss last night. I feel you've woken something up inside of me. Do you feel the same?"

"Mhmm" just the thought of her touching herself to thoughts of me made my stomach churn. I had this weird sensation as she moved in with her puckered lips. I knew I had to give this everything I got. No exceptions, just like last night. I stuck my tongue out first and we met in the middle, I really upped the over acting this time around, moaning louder and digging my not so long nails into her back. She responded by sucking my bottom lip and extending her tongue out further into my mouth; this was when something extra weird happened. The stress I was feeling seemed to lift away, I opened my eyes and backed away. "Whoa..." I tool time to look at her and smirk.

That bitch actually made me sort of like that...She got me good I guess. I couldn't feel disgusted with myself, I wanted more. "Now run along and be back soon" she licked her lips like a creep and patted me on top of my head. As I turned to open the door she gave me a surprise slap on the behind. I winced, holding in a scream which I think pleased her.

* * *

I took the time to walk around and take in the scenery, vent my internal rage and angst. There was really only so much a girl I could take. I hardly seen any people during my travels, some didn't seem very friendly but then again with such gloomy weather it was hard to blame them; plus the whole curse on their town.

I found a bench by a duck pond but leaned up against the tree next to it; easier on the butt. I realized I never even looked at the list given to me, it was all folded up in my pants pocket like a treasure map.

RENEE'S DEAMANDS:

 _1\. Meat_

Not sure what to make of that one. No specific kind of animal or kind of meat? Not even an amount?

 _2\. Whip cream._

I did swallow almost an entire can.

3. _Schoolgirl uniform_

What? My school didn't require a uniform, it was just public school.

 _4\. Bikini_

Ok...

 _5\. Crotchless panties_

 _..._

 _6\. Nurse uniform_

I was starting to realize now what the deal was with the school uniform.

 _7\. Big black dildo_

I'd be lying if I told you I didn't laugh at that.

 _8\. Glass dildo_

Huh?

 _9\. Strap on_

As in a strap on dildo? Fuck, the list just kept going on like this. This wasn't even coming out of her pocket, it was coming out of mine. Ok so Renee still gave me allowance but I have been helping her write her tell all book; not sure what I would title this chapter of her life.

Renee was told time and time again that she needed to get a book out, it's what all washed up celebrities do to remain relevant. Moving here was supposed to help rejuvenate her interest in writing but I was the one doing all the heavy lifting, it was almost always me and she was a grown woman, well past 30. Do you think I would write a book about what she's doing now?.. Excluding this one of course.

Arrgh! When I get back I am seriously going to give her a piece of my mind.

* * *

"Bella?" Evelyn watched me come in, she looked shocked, likely amazed I wasnt dead. I approached her counter and put the list in front of her. She chucked, reading it over, "Well we don't sell any kind of meat here."

I sighed, "Please tell me you know what to do."

"Honey, I'm doing the best I can. I think I'm close to something but you gotta hang in there a little longer."

I was so irritated, I could feel a migraine coming. "Can you at least help me with the what else is on this list?"

She read the rest of it over and tried her hardest not to laugh. "She has some preferences" she fetched the items for me. The school girl and nurse uniform. The strap - on. The dildos. The works! "New members get a discount" she joked. I rolled my eyes. She refused my money once I took some bills out of my wallet. "This one's on me."

"Thanks, Evelyn. I owe you."

"Did she do anything dirty to you?"

"Huh?"

"She didn't try to have her way with you?" She asked bluntly.

I smiled and laughed like a fool, "What? No. She's keeping her hands off me until the Harvest moon...I sort of made an arrangement with her."

"You be careful, girl, a succubus can drain the life right out of you and I'm not speaking metaphorically. "

I had enough to worry about, I couldn't think about the bad any longer. "What about the meat?"

"That will tide her over until she feeds. It won't be pretty."

I looked in the bag she handed me. The school girl outfit made to look like a slutty Catholic Schoolgirl was way too revealing for my liking. "Oh, man."

"The bitch gets what the bitch wants" she put it to me simply. Now I just needed to avoid anyone on my way home with all of this smut. I felt like a criminal leaving the store this time even though it was all given to me I still felt guilt; how do guys hide their porn? I needed some expert advice.

I checked my right and my left as I poked my head out the door, it was all clear. Two steps out, "Bella?"

It was Alice, we were both standing there staring at each other like statues. Here she was carrying grocery bags and me coming out of the porno place with a full bag of goodies. I didn't know what to say other then to ask if Jessica was anywhere nearby. She shook her head. I explained to her that it wasn't what it looked like and I would explain it to her sometime soon; who was I fooling? Nothing I was going to say would make any sense. She worried about me and told me Esme worried too.

At least she didn't turn on me with the whole dirty thing. No one knew the whole story.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Renee was all over me just as I entered, watching me walk up the driveway most likely. She kissed my face like crazy.

"I wasn't gone long" I smirked.

She grabbed the bag and pulled out the raw hamburger and steak I got; she was more than pleased. "Go upstairs and clean up. Don't forget the school uniform." She eyed me up and down, it was still unsettling to me.

She wanted her steak bloody, she didn't care, she was an animal. I sat across from her in this demeaning, Halloween gimmick and felt oddly ok with it. At least no one could see me. Renee's jaw dropped when I walked downstairs with it on, that short skirt that barely went past the crotch. My navel was exposes. I felt trashy yet cool. While she was eating she watched me watch her intently. I smiled obliviously as blood dripped down the corner of her mouth.

That was when I saw it. At that moment the woman I saw on moving day in that cloak; before I suspected it was Esme but I could see her clear pale face, much younger but still older than me. She was looking right at me through the window, so neutral. Renee didn't see her, she only acknowledged me and the meat. All I had was a ham sandwich but I barely picked at it. She finished her meal and wiped the corners of her mouth, not taking her eyes off me for a second. "You really need to eat more, Bella. Get some more meat on your bonesss."

"Yeah. You're right."

"You've been so good. You know what that means?"

I gulped, "Good girls get rewarded?"

"Yes and today no exceptions. Only the best for my girl." She got up and walked over to me. She pushed my chair back away from the table. "I gotta special treat for you, hot stuff." Before I could even utter a word she ripped out of her top. I must have given her the stupidest shocked look of my life. I looked at her like a deer in the headlights at her her headlights! I don't mean to be crude but just seeing her bare breasts set fire to my brain and to the rest of my body. I was feeling my temperature rise. "Not quite Christina Hendricks, huh?"

I must have looked like such a pervert, I mean I felt like one but it was so hard not to stare. She rarely ever showed cleavage so there was a lot left to the imagination. At least D cups, they sagged a bit but they were fantastic. "You're quite impressed aren't you?" I nodded, I was shaking nervously. I licked my lips as if I were looking at two scoops of Hagan Daz ice cream. I mean, DAMN! I reached a hand out to them but stopped myself; even I wasn't sure if I was just putting on an act anymore. "Go ahead. Let yourself go and give into the passion!"

Against my better judgement I put both hands on them, feeling their warmth. I squeezed her hard nipples between my fingers as I massaged. Renee threw her head back and let out a moan. I lusted over her breasts. "You love them, don't you?"

I couldn't stop staring at them as I squeezed them harder. "Yes..." I said softly.

"Give them a kisss" she hissed.

I looked up at her innocently, this was crossing so many lines. "...I...I..."

She found my stammering amusing, "Go ahead, Princess. All for you." How could I say no to such lucious things? God, I'm such a freak. I kissed one breast softly around the nipple. "That's my girl! French those tits!" I licked each breast, closing my eyes and letting go of the screaming panic going on inside my brain. I might as well enjoy myself... I guess. Renee liked the noises I made, the "Ahhhs" and the "Ohs". She patted the top of my head like I was her pet. "Yes, clean them! Give me a tongue bath!" I looked up at her seductively as I moved my tongue up and down between her breasts, the look on her face told me it must have felt nice. I was such a creep. But this was what she wanted and I needed to survive.

In confidence I can tell you I enjoyed sucking on her nipples. The taste. The feeling. The danger. It was really working for me. I wasn't gay, at least I never thought about girls or women for that matter. Breasts never intrigued me until that night. Once I had my fill of slobbering over those puppies I gave her the biggest creeper grin. She rewarded me with a kiss.

"Don't be afraid to be rougher with me next time" she winked.

Breast worshipping seemed like something I could get used to. What would the real Renee think though or Dad? This wasn't something a girl like me got into but I couldn't deny my feelings. Who knows what else I'll discover about myself.

 **How deep will Bella go? Will she be the succubus' servant forever? TBC**


	7. Dig in, dear

**Bella will need to go deeper than she ever thought possible! Thank you for following. Please review or leave a suggestion. More sexuality in this chapter and a little violence.**

This was the first night I didn't have a restless sleep. No nightmares or a single bump in the night. I didn't forget about that woman I saw watching from the backyard, she was probably a bigger perv than Renee. I needed to figure out what to do next. I had to prepare a plan of what to do if Evelyn didn't find a way out of this in time.

I was forced to wear the nurse outfit at the breakfast table. Renee had more demands including getting a maid outfit that showed off my ass; I was wondering how much more humiliation she could possibly put me through. She leered at me when I sat down next to her, that short skirt I was wearing was really showing off my thigh, I felt like such a cheap little tramp. There were stacks of pancakes, fried eggs, sausages, I guess breakfast was the most important meal of the day but was she trying to kill me?

"You're far too skinny, my dear" she patted her lap, making me sit which was becoming a habit; too skinny? Was she going to fatten me up and eat me? She fed me those greasy sausages, "It's what the doctor prescribes" she chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh while she slipped that meat into my mouth. She piled on the syrup and butter onto the pancakes which I thought what the hey why not? I did feel like a pig eating all of this, but it was really good. Renee had a hand up my skirt squeezing my ass; I didn't put on any panties, her orders. "Soon you're gonna have an ass like your mama." Everyday she had new ways of surprising me, not all good but still funny to say the least and outrageous. Next thing she did was rip out of her top, for real she just ripped out of her blouse again flashing me with those bouncing things and those dark nipples. I'm sure the look on my face was just as priceless as the first time she did this to me. In the back of my mind I knew this was a little wrong but I did enjoy the show.

Things escalated, she took the Canadian maple syrup she was using for the pancakes and drizzled it onto her nipples, I could feel my heart racing. "I bet you know what I want you to do." I just stared at her wide eyed like an idiot with my jaw hanging, nodding. Right now I was feeling a mix of fear, guilt, and lust especially the third as I dove in. "That's it my little tit sucker!" she declared. I moaned as I sucked loudly.

"Mmmhmmmhhh!" I cried as I lapped up the sticky sweetness. Renee pushed her magnificent breasts into my face; she poured more and more syrup, some got stuck in my hair and on face which she was happy to lick up herself. She squeezed my ass a little harder when I bit down on one of her nipples, she gasped, likely very proud of me so I did it to the other one; she really liked it when I flicked her rock hard nipples with my tongue, those hard diamond cutters something I wouldn't have referred to them then but I do now. She had the sticky tree sap all over her chest and I licked it up sloppily. She kissed my face continuously for over ten minutes which also included some more ass play which I suppose I earned.

"Such a good daughter. You really know how to get me hot…" she spoke in a husky voice, "I know this is a lot to ask especially since you're saving yourself for me…" Shit! I had so many things running through my mind I could only imagine she wanted me to lick her vagina; look I didn't like saying pussy it was weird. I wasn't sure if it was even possible for me to even think of acting on doing that, I still wasn't sure what kind of girl I was. "I really want to fuck that little ass of yours!" she squeezed my ass a little harder, I winced but worked up a smile. "You'd like that right?"

"I…I'd love it but don't you want it fatter?"

"Right…more cushion for the push'n. I can wait but can you?" I pretended to have that bother me having to wait to get anal from my demon stepmom, pouting and nodding. She then had a mischievous look on her face and massaged my shoulders.

I laughed nervously, "Haha. What is it?"

"I have a really dirty idea, sweet cheeks."

I frowned, "Oh?…you want me to do that to you in the butt?"

She shook her head laughed, "Yes of course but there will be time for that. You're such a good little tease" she pinched one of my cheeks, "But I'll explain more later and believe me we'll both enjoy it. No doubt in my mind." She sent me off to clean up while she did the same, she also wanted me to wear makeup, eye liner and dark red lipstick but more than the average amount. I had to use hers when I was in the bathroom, even though it made me look a little like a hooker I actually liked it and I usually made a huff about makeup, I just never thought it was me.

I got some air, got out of that nurse costume thank God! I just had on my jeans, simple top and fall jacket, one minute I'm dressed like a porn star and the next like your average girl at the mall. I decided not to visit Evelyn, I just wanted to clear my head. I actually almost banged my head bumping into some guy, serves me right for having my hands in my pockets and hanging my head. He turned and looked me over to see if I hurt myself, he was very concerned, not a bad looking guy either. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Are you okay?" I didn't realize just how big he was, probably on the football team which would explain why it felt like I walked into a brick wall.

I tried laughing it off, "Yeah. I'm just very unaware of my surroundings."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yeah me and my mom."

"Cool. We don't really get many new people."

"I'm Bella."

He had this knowing smirk, "Emmet. Bella? I think Jessica mentioned you."

We both shared a laugh, "Is she head cheerleader at the school or something?"

"No. She hates cheerleading apparently." That's extra weird, why did she ask me before if I was trying out? "Were you a cheerleader in your old school?"

"Uh, no. Not really my thing."

"Oh, what do you like to do?"

 _"I love sucking on big boobs?"_ I thought to myself, "I don't really have a thing. I guess I write and read a lot."

"Cool. Nothing wrong with that." I bet if I started writing about licking rich maple syrup off Renee's breasts while dressed in a nurse's outfit there would be. I really did like talking to this guy, he actually seemed down to earth and not some crazy person that lived next door. He was a quarterback for the team at the high school and was really more of an acquaintance to Jessica, he sort of hinted at liking Alice which did make a lot more sense. He had to get going to work but we exchanged numbers, it would be cool to hangout with him I thought, sure we might not end up dating but at least human interaction outside my home. It was actually best Emmet and I didn't meet until after the Harvest moon, once hopefully all of this would be behind me.

It was getting colder out so I decided to hid home, though I did remember seeing a library where I could kill an hour or so...

"SLUT!" I felt a rock hit my back, I jumped in shock, almost falling over. I looked back to see Alice and Jessica. "I told you to stay away from him, he's mine!"

"We just talked!"

She was nuts, this wasn't even a jealous girlfriend, this was a jealous stalker. I felt bad for Alice, she didn't even know what to do as her wild sister ran over to me. I had my hands out, there was no telling what she was going to do. She did get close, a lot of threatening motions with her hands. "YOU'RE A FREAK! YOU AND YOUR MOM!"

"Huh?" I couldn't have been very convincing.

"Tell her what you saw Alice!"

Alice looked like she was on the verge of deciding to walk away but instead mumbled, "Assless chaps…"

"Yeah, I saw it too! Her fucking ass hanging out walking around the backyard. She must have gotten it from that sex shop! Did you buy it for her, Alice saw you coming out of there!" Alice looked away from me in shame. "But that's not all is it?"

"Jessica, I really don't know what you mean…" I started talking faster, stumbling over words. "I don't want to offend anyone…I just…I just…"

"You were kissing her! Alice saw you! You fucking sick freak!" Each word hurt, this was even worse than Pheonix. "I'm going to tell Emmet everything!"

I turned away from her, my face burning up, I couldn't face her, "I'm helping her. If it was your mom you'd understand!" There was a moment of silence, I turned to see both girls just staring at me. "Yeah, I know it doesn't make any sense but I have to do what I have to do."

"You are seriously fucked in the head" Jessica scoffed.

"It's not really true is it, Bella?" Alice was still in disbelief over what she saw happening in my house.

"I love her. She's my family. There's something taking over her mind but I'm going to stop it." I knew now there was no way I could make this sound any less insane.

"Mother fucker" Jessica laughed evilly. I had enough, I lunged at her, screw this bitch! It was like I was being controlled, I was on the ground pinning her down while Alice just stood there telling me to knock it off. Jessica finally worked up the strength to push me off of her. She sat up holding an ear, some blood I could see in a stream coming down her hand. "Did you just bite me?" Alice helped her up.

"Stay away from my family!" I shouted before running out of there. I could taste the blood on my mouth, what was happening to me?

* * *

I walked up the steps of the house. I was worried that Esme would call the police on me for attacking Jessica like I did, maybe she would be able to calm her hysterical ass down. "Mom?" I said as I entered the kitchen. I stopped as soon as I entered, I was fixated on the table. It had been a long day and I could really use a bite. My humanity I could feel slipping and my sanity. I threw my coat aside as I got closer to the feast that awaited me, it was beautiful.

"Dig in, dear." I couldn't see Renee's face but only her ass stuck up in the air. She was leaned over the table, naked ass and legs, I didn't hesitate not even when I saw the can of whip cream, maple syrup and other treats to lick off this filthy woman. I couldn't believe just how nasty I could be, I didn't even use any of the cream or syrup at first, I just licked that round thing like there was no tomorrow which for all I knew could be true. I let myself go. No longer the innocent little girl. I knew who I was.

 **Has Bella lost it? More to come!**


	8. Stay Away From Her

**First. Thank you for the feedback, keep it coming good to see if everyone is on board. Trying to be as original as I can. I would love to see more stories like these written. Last we seen Bella she had seem to reach rock bottom or at least a bottom. What could happen now?**

 **Esme POV**

I watched the Swan's house very carefully, studying it from my bedroom window some times hours at a time. In the kitchen I tried taking my mind off of things but I couldn't forget about Bella and how I felt about her. I was drawn to her the very moment I saw her get out of that van. She looked like such a sweet girl, not much unlike my own stepdaughters though she lacked confidence in herself, she had no idea of what power or resilience she may possess. I could still see her face when she rang my doorbell, I had just gotten out of the shower and found myself staring at her, my robe was left open on purpose just to see what reaction I might get from her. She looked so frightened but perhaps from being caught staring and not just the fact she was staring at a naked woman.

It didn't take me long to realize something was wrong. With that house anything was possible, I've seen people come and go. This year had been foretold in the town's history books, it was highly likely we would all be ended by this gypsy curse but I didn't want to believe that. I had survived hauntings before, my family had prepared me for it just as I am preparing my children even if they think I'm crazy.

I was outside tending to my garden when I got this strange feeling of being watched. Bella's stepmother Renee was spying on me from her side of the fence, I brushed the soil from my knees and walked over; I had only realized now that I hadn't given proper introduction to her. But those eyes of hers, so dark and cold, isolated. "Hello, neighbour" I so naively greeted. She gave me no response, I don't even think she blinked once. I wanted to tell her I was there if she needed anything but I was too afraid to speak anything else.

"Stay away from her."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you've been watching her. You think you can take her away from me but that's not going to happen", she was very intimidating, I knew now that the darkness was inside of her and would soon claim Bella.

At first I thought I might have been jumping to conclusions to quickly, she could just be bipolar or something, my worries were confirmed however after talking to our family friend Donny. I was aware of graffiti on the walls of the house after it was last abandoned and mentioned to Donny before about cleaning it up before the neighbours moved in but he didn't want to do it for nothing. Alice guilted him into doing it at a fair rate since it was an ugly thing for anyone to encounter when moving into a new home.

He spoke to me on the phone that evening explaining how uneasy he was meeting the woman and asked if this was our greatest fears come true. "Are we fucked? Is she the succubi or whatever it is you call it?"

"Succubus, Donny. We need to be careful, keep your family safe."

"What about that girl in the house?"

"Something tells me she won't harm her, at least not yet. She's going to need blood soon."

I knew what needed to be done but I couldn't endanger myself or my family, you might be wondering why I don't just pack up and leave if I was so concerned for my well being. You could say it's a sense of obligation, my ancestors didn't leave when things got tough and neither was I, I was a protector of this town and I was going to see to it this beast was slain.

I had just the blade to cut, it would be Bella's weapon. The thing would penetrated Renee's chest and cut out her heart, it was the humane thing to do, not only was everyone in town in danger but so was Renee and she would suffer most of all. I waited for the best time to speak with Bella, I couldn't just show up next door so I stood in the backyard, waiting for the perfect opportunity for her to come to me.

I didn't hear any yelling or anything like that over there which was troubling. In a flash, Bella was outside looking distraught, I so desperately wanted to take her in my arms and stroke her hair. I called her over with my friendliest hello and offered her to come over as if she was a battered housewife. There was no real way of breaking the news gently to her, she was a teenage girl looking for answers but something supernatural wasn't really on the table. The dagger I presented her with surprised her to say the least and the speech I gave her about cutting out her guardian's heart clearly crushed her spirit. No matter what else I said she wasn't hearing it and ran out of there in a futile attempt to save her mother.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table waiting for my daughters to come back before dark, Jessica hated the new curfew but it was needed, it was when Renee was likely to feed. They came through the front door in distress. Alice helped Jessica inside as Jessica held the side of her head in pain. I ran over to them, assisting Jessica to the couch. Her ear! It looked like a huge chunk had been ripped off.

I remained calm. "What happened?"

"We had a little incident with Bella, the new girl" Alice didn't take her eyes off Jessica, like she was still processing what had happened.

"Ah! It hurts!" Jessica winged. I ran back into the kitchen to get some ice, quickly running back to hear Alice tell me everything that happened. "She's fucking crazy! Her and her mom!"

"Jessica. Language."

"Mom, there's something you should know...I know you tell me I shouldn't hide anything from you but well...I wasn't sure what to do..." Alice looked embarrassed but I insisted she tell me at once as it could be a matter of life and death. "I saw Bella kissing her...not on the cheek but on the mouth and her mom was wearing those chaps without an ass around the house."

I felt sick to my stomach. Just the thought of that monster touching her and controlling her. "You're going to call the cops right?" Jessica was very upset but I knew I couldn't do that.

"No, Jessica, honey. The succubus clearly has a hold of Bella."

"Really?" Alice was easier to convince and I still had doubts she fully believed all that I warned them about.

"It's not real!" Jessica snapped, "They're just crazy! I can't believe you would let someone attack me and get away with it!"

"Jessica. Just let me deal with it" I knew she hated me, "Alice, take herself upstairs please."

"She's not this angel you make her out to be. She's not even a virgin, you should read all the stuff written about her!" I wasn't hearing it, nothing bad about this girl who was clearly a victim.

I was too afraid to go next door I would leave it until tomorrow, who knows what horrors were happening over there. I took it upon myself to visit in the morning and hopefully put an end to this without having to harm Bella.

* * *

I was shaking as I walked up those steps. Before I could even extend my hand to knock, the door opened. I was welcomed by cold tired brown eyes, Bella was wearing the worst makeup I had ever seen she looked like a cheap whore, a slutty clown even with that lipstick and eye shadow. Her hair was a tangled mess and it looked like she had some kind of cheerleader outfit on.

"B-Bella?"

"You can't be here, Esme" she spoke with little concern for my well being.

"Bella, you have to leave. You can come live with me. I'm not mad about Jessica."

"I don't even feel bad about what I did. I know who I am now. This is what I deserve" she spoke so neutral, like a robot, clearly this succubus was draining her.

"Bella, if you stay here any longer she'll kill you or want you to kill for her. The harvest moon..."

"I'm working on a deal with Renee. She wants to pop my cherry that night. I only told her that because Evelyn at the porn shop thinks she can find a way to fix all of this. If she doesn't then I'm prepared to take one for the team."

I shook my head in disbelief, I tried hugging her but she pushed me away. "Bella, I want you. I want you to live with me. I can take care of you like you were my own."

She raised an eyebrow, "You wanted me to kill her."

"Bella, honey, I'm just trying to protect you."

"If I see you here again, I will kill you!" She slammed the door in my face. I was so scared but thought about what she said. The porn shop? Bribing her own stepmother with sex? That outfit she had on?

Evelyn.

* * *

"Sorry, not opened yet!...Esme?" Evelyn was shocked to see me barge into her sick little shop.

"What the hell have you been up to?"

"I have no idea what you're..."

"Has a young girl been coming here, cuz?"

"Are you joking? What is this a raid?" She laughed but stopped once she got a good look at just how serious I was. "This is about Bella isn't it?"

"What kind of ideas have you been putting in her head, Evelyn?"

"Now, cuz it's not like that I swear!"

"She's dressed like a prostitute! She's making out with her own stepmother and promised her sex on the night of the harvest moon!"

"W-WHAT?"

"Oh like you didn't know!" I scolded.

"I didn't know she was doing all that. She did have a list Rene gave her for some dildos but I didn't think she intended on using them on her."

"I can't believe this! She's only doing this because she thinks your lazy ass is finding some spell to undo all of this!"

"I am and I'm close!"

"She's just a poor, innocent young girl!"

"She might be stronger than you think!" She looked past me, she had a line up of dirty men wanting to come in and check out some of the disgusting things she had on display. "Now if you'll excuse me, cuz, I have customers."

"Just know that if anything happens to that girl it's on you!" I left her with those final words and pushed a man aside on my way out. I was so frustrated that I couldn't even think straight, maybe a lot straighter than Bella or Evelyn that's for sure. I needed to do something, the harvest moon wasn't far off and I was running out of time.

 **Tune in next time to see what direction I go in. Will Bella really have sex with Renee?**


	9. What Just Happened?

**The big night has finally arrived. Does Bella really have the guts to go through with it? Will someone intervene and return Renee to normal or is all hope lost? Please review!**

 **Bella POV**

I gave up hope on a way out of this mess. Why kid myself? I belonged to her now and that was that, there to tend to her every whim. She was actually a lot more productive than Renee was shockingly. She was neater and even better dressed, hell, she was even writing her book; I knew that would be an interesting read.

The days were growing colder and her patience was growing thin, she wanted me, she told me this countless times. Fuuuucccckkkk. Just the thought of being naked in the same room with this woman caused a shiver running down my spine. "You won't walk for weeks once I'm through with you", "I'll make you scream my princess!" Everyday the same taunts. I grew cold from the outside world and everyone in Dark Hollow. Esme was going to try to save me but I had to make sure she stayed away or something unfortunate was going to happen and it was going to be at the hands of yours truly.

I feared the night of the Harvest moon. One thing was bugging me the most.

...What if I like it?

I just mean, everything about her is just so irresistible to me now. How far would I be willing to go not to be killed? I just wanted everything to go back to normal. Eating take out and watching bad TV. The Gilmore Girls we were not but a mother and daughter nonetheless. But those warm kisses and passionate pecks on the neck, it was tricking me into liking it. It was working. I didn't really fully understand what was supposed to happen. A ritual to bring back dead Satan worshippers? She needed blood but all I gave her was meat from from grocery store. Could she have killed anyone? Those weird dreams or visions I would have with her face and naked breasts covered in someone or something else's blood; but that could've just been my fucked up brain; after digging into your step mom's ass presented to you like Christmas dinner anything was possible.

* * *

"Bella, come here!"

I ran into the living room, dressed more like myself than usual and sat across her lap; my ass really couldn't take many more rewards or punishment, but the added weight from my new diet made it hard to resist.

"My beautiful girl", she hissed in my ear as she caressed my face. "Are you excited for tomorrow night?" I nodded and smiled happily, she acted aroused, she couldn't keep her hands off of me. "Good. I'm going to give it to you so hard..." This got me worried. She sneaked a hand under my shirt and felt my B cup bra. It felt so weird when she started making circles with with her finger on my chest. "I can't wait to see that pretty pink pussy of yours." It only got creepier. "Do you shave down there my dear?"

"Uh..." I seriously for the life of me couldn't get any words out.

"I've got a pretty thick bush myself but I'm prepared to trim it to your liking." I really wanted to get out of there because I had a feeling she was going to show me.

"Save it for the honeymoon?" I joked. It was so cringe worthy I wanted to slap myself; that's seriously what you're calling it? She laughed but did something that absolutely horrified me. She took my hand and slid it down the front of her pants! I could feel it, the hair, the dampness, somewhere no daughter or stepdaughter had gone before; at least to my knowledge at the time. She took my hand away before too long and made me smell my fingers but them but then forced them into my mouth.

"That's just a taste!" She said all giddy. It was weird, I didn't focus on the taste at all. I was not ready for this. I didn't even know how to eat pussy.

* * *

That night I snuck out of my room when I thought she might have been sleeping if she did ever really sleep. I opened her door a crack but it was too dark to see anything, I could make out the outline of the bed but no one in it.

"What are you doing up?"

I jumped a little and turned to her smug looking face. "...Did...did you need anything?"

"No. I need my rest and so do you." She patted my shoulders and pushed me back in the direction of my room. She gave my ass a smack, "Gonna tear that ass up!"

I sat on my bed waiting for the perfect time. Around 2 I tip toed inside, she was fast asleep under the covers. This was a really stupid plan because I never tested it but I gave it a shot. "Mom? Renee? Can you hear me?" I whispered. I thought I heard her murmur something, "What did you say?"

"..."

"What?"

"What have you done, Bella?" This actually sounded like the real Renee, maybe she was coming through. I got the idea from a movie, talking to a possessed person in their sleep and talking to the person while the demon is asleep. "You've been bad, Bella." She was upset, I could see her eyes dart around under her eyelids.

"I'm sorry. I had to do what it said."

"But you sucked on my breasts..."

I could feel so much guilt, "I know..."

"Licked my ass...touched me inappropriately..."

"Yes..."

"And you stole someone else's man."

"Huh?" I could feel my blood run cold.

"You're a little tramp! That's what everyone said!" She laughed, still asleep though.

"What? No!" I raised my voice. "That's not true!"

She chanted this over and over, covered my ears and ran out of the room. She was cackling like a witch and I was some dumb girl, so gullible.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

I was getting fed up with my sister Jessica, she wanted to go to some party. She was so obsessed about getting out of the house ever since Esme made this curfew. Maybe I was naive but I really believed all of the things she had to say about the rituals and old legends of Dark Hollow even though Jessica would just think it's all a bunch of fairy tales. She said it would be good for both of us to go out to the party that just happened to fall on the night of the Harvest moon.

"That's the cursed night, Jessica!"

"Don't be an idiot!" She ignored me and made arrangements with Emmet to pick us up; I think she was trying to hook me up with someone but it seemed unlike her to be like that. Esme forbid us, she knew all of the teenagers in town were sneaking out tonight and didn't want us having sex or getting murdered by Bella's stepmother. I was worried about Bella most of all even if she did attack Jessica like a crazy person. She was in danger and Esme did all she could to help her and it looked like she was going to get it worst of all.

"Alice you are not staying here tonight! You'll only tattle on me anyway!" She ordered me as she made an escape through her window. I relented and followed close behind. We met Emmet three houses down in his dad's truck.

"Do you want to stop at Bella's?" He asked Jessica.

"Fuck no! That bitch is crazy! Did you see what she did to me?" She showed him her ear still not all that healed. He had a lot of questions about what happened but Jessica didn't want to talk about Bella Swan for one more second. It was past 11, Bella only had an hour according to prophecy or at least that's what I assumed, it being midnight for almost everything.

"Is that Bella?" Emmett pointed out the van in front of us, it pulled into the dirt road leading to the old windmill.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Where are we going?" For whatever reason she strapped me in and we were driving to God only knows where. I noticed our sex toys were in the back seat and knew just how crazy it would be if we were pulled over.

"We're going to a very private place, sugar tits" she said gritting her teeth.

"Really, because the house seemed pretty private."

"Someone's tailing us!"

"What?"

She sped up, going 50 miles over the normal limit. "Watch it!" We might get pulled over and someone will see the huge cock in the back seat! She laughed the whole time. It looked like we lost whoever it was. I noticed lights no a fire in a field. Were we going there? No. The windmill. She dragged me by the long sleeve of my coat and pushed me through the rotten wooden door. I landed hard on top of some stacks of hay. She looked past me, smiling evilly at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder, a hole in the wall and in the distance was the field where tons of people gathered around a huge bonfire.

"Nice view. So much fresh meat out there."

I gulped, "What?"

"For the ritual. After our roll in the hay" she smirked; I never thought I'd live to hear that being used literally. "Look at this." She was distracted by a saddle hanging nearby. "You'll look great wearing this."

"Huh?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"For when I ride you! Ha! Ha Ha!"

I was mortified, but what was I going to do? She taunted me with that black dildo bigger than my forearm and started to undress; she had on those crotchless panties, I covered my eyes hastily with only a split second glimpse of her bush. She wanted me to get naked in front of her which I had never done before. She told me she'd take her bra off the same time as me. We counted to three but she only had the straps down when I had mine thrown onto the floor. She licked her lips seductively, I was still a piece of meat to her.

She dug a fingernail into my shoulder until I bled. She sucked my blood from her fingernail, "Ah, still pure!"

I stood behind some haystacks, telling her I wanted to make sure I was ready. She acted like it was all a game occasionally peeking behind the hay stacks at me, only seeing me from the waist up; I tried shielding my cold nipples from the cold.

"You are funny. First you want me and now you're being all shy!"

"I...uh...just want to please you."

My teeth were chattering as it only grew colder, my panties were the only article of clothing I had on at this point. RIP! I felt and heard my panties rip off of me like they were yanked from behind but of course no one was there. "Di...did you do that?!"

"Yessssss! I'm getting stronger!" A sinister yellow glow came shining through the wall and onto Renee; her tits looked fantastic!

"Whoa!" I said aloud; Dammit, Swan get your mind out of the gutter. She levitated me, my body hovered over the stacks of hay and made me stand right in front of her.

"A gift for you my dear. Open wide!" She plugged my mouth with a red ball and strapped it tightly around my head.

"Nnnmmmmmnnnn!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, Princess, we're gonna have fun tonight!" Every time I tried pushing her away I would wind up feeling the force of her powers pushing me back. I was literally flipping and bouncing around ten feet in the air, a ball gag in my mouth and both hands covering my crotch. I didn't make a hard landing on the floor likely on account of Renee but after I refused her advances a fourth time, I was stuck in a loop of flipping upside down. Then a hard beam hit me square in the forehead.

"Ahhhmmmmm!"

* * *

 **Alice POV**

The three of us sat there in the parked truck. So much banging going on inside of that old windmill, none of us could have guessed what happened next. Like a rocket, something shot out of the roof. It was hard to tell what it was at first but as it got higher and closer to the moonlight...

"Is that Bella?" Emmett blurted.

"Bella?" Jessica was close to speechless.

We all heard this wailing, possibly from Bella, "WWAAAHHHHH!" She didn't come back down, she sort of just stayed up there. Everything only escalated from there. Esme showed up in her car and her weird cousin who runs the sex shop in another vehicle as I'd she was tailing her but it became clear they were both racing there to save the day.

"Bella!" Both women shouted up to her.

"This amulet is the only thing that can stop her!" Evelyn held up some red stone thing as big as a baseball. Esme tried to grab it from her but the two argued for a moment until Evelyn relented and let her take it.

"Bella! It's up to you!" Esme threw it, she did have a good arm throwing it right up to Bella more than 40 feet. Bella caught just before she was sucked back down into the roof of the windmill.

The look on Jessica and Emmett ' s faces were priceless, both trying so hard to piece this all together. I hoped Esme didn't realize we were there.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I was brought back down inside of the windmill with the rather heavy amulet Esme threw to me. Renee looked pissed, she was likely getting tired of foreplay.

"What is that?" She pointed at the amulet, now glowing redder like it had a pulse. It was getting warmer in my hands and started vibrating also. She hissed and backed away, I couldn't believe it was working, I walked until I had her on the far end of the room in a corner. We stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds. "You don't know what that thing is supposed to do, do you?" I shook my head and she laughed. I wasn't given any instructions on what to do with the thing. I looked down at it for a moment and found some words carved. I guessed I was supposed to say them to her so I removed the ball gag. She pleaded for me to stop as I struggled with whatever language I was reciting. "Ela nich...Morh ye..." Fuck. I got to the last word and that's when all I saw was a flash of white light. I was knocked down on my fat ass, a ringing in my ears. I screamed a little but couldn't hear myself. I gave it some time and I could finally see in front of me. Renee was lying sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily. Her hair a mess she looked over at me, she looked exhausted. "What just happened?"

As much as I didn't want to believe it, I had a feeling it wasn't over...

 **To be continued! See if things will ever be the same.**


	10. Anything for you

**Hope you had a happy new year. Thanks for the feedback. Now it's time for Renee's POV. Will she remember anything from what happened? Will Bella be able to pretend everything is normal? Tell me what you think.**

 **Renee POV**

I was so groggy when I came to, my head was pounding; I don't think I've felt like this since Spring Break '95. I had such strange dreams, I couldn't make sense out of any of them and I was almost always naked; not sure what a therapist would say about that. The last dream I remembered felt so real, I was in a barn with Bella and she was standing behind a stack of hay, she looked so afraid. Of me? The next thing I knew she was being slammed into the wall and ceiling naked. Was I doing this to her? This was more disturbing than the dream before where I was naked and covered in someone's blood; I could see myself in a mirror or reflective surface, I looked so evil.

I wasn't sure what time it was but the sun was shining in. Fuck that burned! I thought I heard someone come into the room saying something like: "Stay in bed." There was a glass of water and Advil on the night stand. Bella must have been taking care of me, I felt bad because the last thing I remembered that wasn't a dream was leaving her all alone while I went to buy chaps. I felt like such a creep, an unfit parent. I stretched and got out of bed, beads of sweat dripping down my face, I needed to get cool so I splashed the glass of water in my face. I got dressed just as Bella entered carrying a tray of food.

"Uhh..." The poor thing, she must have been looking after me for days. She turned her head away from my half naked body, not sure why it's not like it was nothing she'd seen before.

"Thanks, Bells," I took the tray from her and she still had her head turned away.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yes," I smiled, "How long have I..."

"Couple weeks," she answered bluntly. "Doctor came by when you weren't responding."

This news scared me, "I wasn't responding?"

"It was like you were knocked out. You were burning up."

"And you looked after me?" I hugged her tightly, she gave me a pat on the back, but acted like she wanted to slink away. "Oh, I'm probably contagious! Do they know what I had?"

Once I got off her she backed slowly to the door with this guilty smile, "Really rare virus she said but you should be fine. Just take it easy." She disappeared out into the hallway, I wish I knew what was up with her.

I struggled to go about my day, I went outside when I saw our neighbour Esme. Our conversation didn't last long, she acted pretty indifferent, she showed concern about my health but then just walked away when I invited her inside. Even going into town I made people uneasy but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was. I felt like I had been awakened in a new deminsion like the Twilight Zone.

I fixed something for dinner, I heard Bella rushing downstairs, I managed to catch her before heading out with her coat on. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Oh...I have a date," she laughed nervously.

"Oh. Want to do something later?"

"I'm going to be kind of late. I'll be back for curfew but I have homework I need to catch up on," it was adorable when she stressed over mundane things; she was much more responsible than I was at her age, I didn't even mind she was seeing someone. I offered her food to go but she declined. There was a change in her but I didn't know what it was, I didn't think about her therapist at that time, she seemed a lot better than she was back in Pheniox.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Tomorrow. Maybe we can check out that new Gilmore Girls on Netflix." She closed the door behind her before I could say another word. Something had to be up with her because I knew she hated Gilmore Girls.

So was there left for me to do for the rest of the evening? Cleaning? Nah. As much as I didn't want to I guess I should get a start on that book of mine that I promised to get started on 9 weeks ago. Bella was going to help me bit there was no harm in attempting to write about my glory days, I might bad mouth a couple people but that's show business. I went up into my bedroom with my dinner and turned on the monitor. Funny, it looked like someone had already started to work on it.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Emmett picked me up in his dad's truck, this was a night I really wasn't planning on, certainly not after what happened. Esme did say she tried to erase everyone's memory on what transpired, me flying through the air naked mainly but she decided not to use it on Alice and Jessica, probably not as a reminder that the curse in Dark Hollow was real but instead an 'I told you so'.

She must have gotten Emmett after I took Renee home; she was so delirious that I wasn't sure I was strong enough for her to lean on me especially walking inside the house. I knew I would never be able to tell her what happened, it could scar her and me for life. Some images I could not get out of my head, like Renee's tasty ass on the table, I still couldn't believe I did that; I guess you are what you eat. Maybe one day I'll be able to laugh about the whole thing.

"Bella, something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You sort of zoned out there," laughed Emmett. We were on the road a good 15 minutes, I think he was taking me to a movie but I couldn't really remember. Sure enough we were and I couldn't even remember what the name of it was. We held hands which I felt sort of cheesy doing when I'm sitting down with a large bag of popcorn in my lap. The movie was extremely hard to follow nut there was this woman that reminded me so much of Renee and another like Esme, they were both femme fatales pulling off some con. The Renee character had this assistant, a young girl that I thought was her daughter the way they carried on similar to that movie Heartbreakers with Jennifer Love Hewitt. An hour into this movie and they were kissing and groping. I made a safe assumption that they weren't really mother and daughter, if not this would surely make the audience uncomfortable.

I felt a little strange when the young girl took control and had the older woman on her back as they made out on top of the messy desk; I stupidly wondered who was going to clean all of that up. I could feel my heart pounding as I watched this action closely. That's when I looked over to see Emmett, he leaned over and kissed me, maybe he was liking the scene more than I was; some guys do like watching two women, it was hot I had to admit. His kissing needed some work but it was ok I guess. Once we were back in his truck we just sat there in the parking lot.

"That was...a hot movie, huh?" Not sure why I asked this so weird or at all.

"Yeah. It's weird because I thought they were mother and daughter."

I was relieved to hear that, "You too?"

"Still not bad though," he laughed.

I bit my lip, I didn't know why I wanted to know this but I asked anyway, "Do you think it would've been hotter if they were mother and daughter?"

He looked shocked, maybe even appalled but he laughed even though it wasn't a joke. I laughed along with him, there was no way he'd think I was serious. "That's a pretty dark and twisted fantasy, Bella."

"Well, I'm a pretty dark and twisted person," I chuckled. "In fact, you might even call me kind of sick."

We actually went back and forth like this for a while, he'd ask me more about this dark fantasy jokingly. "You and Renee?"

"All night long," I'd reply with a michevious smile.

We both laughed, "Three way?" He suggested.

I shook my head, "No she's all mine." He laughed and that's when I got serious and lost the smile, "But seriously, she's mine." His face dropped but then I smiled again, really fooling him.

"What would you do to her?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Suck on those titties!" I declared. I knew this talk must've made him hard, he was totally into it. "I for sure would make out with her and grope her."

"Yeah, slap that ass!" He laughed.

"Ooh, I'd do better. I'd get her to lie on the kitchen table with her bare ass in the air. Maple syrup on those buns of hers and lick them clean!" I grinned so big, it had to be a huge turn on to hear a girl like me tall this way. But all he did was stare at me like I was crazy which scared me, did I go too far? Why did I open my big mouth about this? Did I really want to vent about it that badly?

He shook his head slightly and said, "Wow, you have to be the coolest girl I ever met. You have some naughty ideas don't you?"

"Told you so." We both laughed about my creepy and arousing fantasy. "So you don't think I'm weird or crazy?"

"Oh I do. You are without a doubt the craziest and weirdest girl I ever met and that's awesome!" I was glad to hear this, I thought I finally found someone I connect with.

ZIP!

I look down and see his throbbing cock springing out of his pants. My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. He wanted me to touch it but I was in no mood for this. I kiss on the first date and then he thinks I want to suck him off? I was still a virgin and it was at that moment I realized I'd like to keep it that way.

I argued with him to take me home which he finally agreed to. I couldn't even look at him on the drive back and he kept apologizing but I just did what I could to drown out his squawking. I wondered what Renee was even doing right now. That's what I should have done all along, she'd been through so much and I bailed on her; I felt so selfish. I could be at home sitting in her lap with her arms around me. Her warmth breath on my neck and her lips touching mine...her tongue down my throat...I missed it more than I thought. I didn't feel sick thinking back anymore, no guilt just this warmth and tingling all over my body. I didn't want help, therapy for my traumatic experience I just wanted that sexy woman waiting at home for me.

* * *

 **Renee's POV**

I could feel my stomach churn as I scrolled down each page typed. What on Earth was this? This was insane! So perverse! Did I really write this about my own daughter? It made sense now why I was getting the cold shoulder. I was a monster. Poor Bella. If I ever did any of the things I did or made her do to me, I don't think I could live with myself. I should be locked up or Bella should live with her father, just as far from me as humanly possible...

A knock startled me. There was Bella, back from her date, my door wide open. I had to act normal. "Hi, honey. Back so soon?"

"Yeah...Did you wanna Netflix?"

"Really?"

She smiled rather deviously, I didn't know what that could possibly mean. "Anything for you..."

 **It seems the tables have turned. Has Bella really lost it this time? Please leave a review, I like hearing from you guys!**


	11. We're Not Like Other People

**Bella gets closer to Renee. Renee tries to piece together what happened to her. Please review! You can also check out my Zombieland fanfiction called Give You Hell. Wichita/Little Rock.**

 **Jessica ' s POV**

I was getting really freaked out. Ever since that night I have been afraid of my neighbours, I was constantly looking out my bedroom window in the chance of seeing whatever insanity might be going on.

On this particular evening, Alice joined me in my voyeurism. "I don't know what they're up to in there but I'm going to find out what."

Alice was sitting on my bed with her phone while I came up with my theories. "I think Esme is in love with Bella."

I could not believe or begin to analyze how ridiculous what she said was. I turned to her, "Gross! One weird theory at a time!"

"It makes sense. It explains why she's so obsessed with her."

"She flew up in the air! She's obviously some kind of scientific anomaly! And no, I still don't believe that Renee was possessed. Maybe they're like super human or aliens..."

"You believe aliens or mutants but not something supernatural?" Alice rudely interupted.

"I'm thinking realistically. All we saw was Evelyn taking them in her car!"

"That doesn't mean anything. They're just humans like you and me."

"As if", I scoffed. I hadn't forgotten about Bella biting me, jumping at me, practically flying in mid air at me. Something was screwy with this mother and daughter and I was getting to the bottom of it.

I noticed a woman standing in their backyard; she seemed more interested in them than I did. When I alerted Alice about her though, she had vanished and Alice made fun of me for being paranoid.

* * *

 **Renee's POV**

I did what I could to make up for lost time, figure out things. Bella had been the best, closer than she had been in years; she even gave me a back rub which I guess wasn't really that strange. But I wasn't well, I needed to do something about whatever had come over me and until I do I have to watch myself around Bella. I couldn't even imagine doing any of what was written in such graphic detail; was I suffering from fever dreams during my sickness? This would explain the last few things I remembered. I needed a therapist, anyone who would listen but I couldn't risk being that open with anyone about such dark and disturbing fantasies. Could I secretly, deep down want to be with her? This young woman I knew most of her short life? I shuddered at the thought. I had such a hard time remembering anything besides dreams. I just remembered driving and then out of nowhere a dark sinking feeling. I guess I must have passed out; I didn't damage the vehicle though.

Bella was cooking and cleaning, she was always way more responsible than I ever was but still there was some change in her too. She acted all shy at first but now seemed happy as could be like she was hiding something; she was treated so badly in her old school that it scarred her but she seemed to straighten up and move on after I took her to that lady therapist. Her behaviour seemed a little like back then when she pretended everything was normal, it took me longer than it should have to notice something was off and confronted her about it; that's when I really felt like a parent. She was a lovely girl no matter how much she cut herself down and she was better than those stuck up little skanks back home.

I wanted to sit down with her and ask her if she was hiding anything else but I was afraid, afraid she would tell me something I didn't want to hear. What if I really was some monster, an alcoholic pervert. My old band mates would laugh if I told them I lost my mind since I was considered the calm and collective one of the group and far from the party animals they were. While Bella was in school I opened up the document again, not to read but delete and start my book without all this smut. But my sick, sick curiosity told me to read through everything I skipped over.

 _She listened to my every word. I easily dominated her. She was was young and helpless._

I couldn't believe I had it in me to write something so cruel. I wanted to stop reading right there but I kept on.

 _I forced my tongue into that pretty mouth, I enjoyed every passing second of both our tongues meeting and dancing together. It was beautiful._

I wanted to gag.

 _I presented my bare breasts to the wide eyed girl. Bella was watering at the mouth. She wanted me._

Bella would never! That's absolutely disgusting! I had written some kind of 50 Shades of Grey fanfiction about Bella and me!

 _I found myself aroused as she glided her tongue over them. Frenching my tits like a good girl. Our eyes met. Those dark chocolate eyes of hers made me melt._

...

 _I grabbed her tight ass._

...

 _She grabbed mine eagerly, the little devil._

I lost all train of thought. Did...Did I like this? I found myself picturing this dirty act happening as if it did. Shoving my girls into Bella's face and her loving it, licking them and sucking on them. I...I felt so strange. Did I dare read any further?

* * *

 **Esme's POV**

Bella needed me. I didn't trust Renee, even though it appeared as though she was succubus free she could easily be faking and Evelyn failed. Bella needed to live with me, it was clear to me now. This beautiful young woman under my roof. I could guide her and teach her. Now that my girls knew the truth, whether they accepted it or not I had to make sure they were ready to fight against whatever evil in this town might be left.

Bella though, had this energy about her, something I found myself drawn to. She may look like some weak and Frail girl but she was stronger than she looked. I just knew it. She had a destiny and I believe I was meant to train her for it.

I waited for her to walk home from school, I didn't want to scare her. I saw her walking up the side walk with her rather large backpack on. I timed it just right, cutting in front of her to get her attention. "Bella, hey!" She walked around me, not even a look or any sign that she knew I was there. I ran up to her, trying to keep up with her as she walked up her front steps. "I thought maybe you could come over. I can make tea."

She looked up at me and frowned, "What?"

"I just thought that maybe you and I could sit down and talk about things. You went through a lot."

"Yes. I did. You want to be best friends now or something?"

"Bella, what's gotten into you?"

She laughed and shook her head, "You wanted me to kill her."

"I was worried about you. I worry about you, Bella."

"The only one who even helped me. Saved me and Renee was Evelyn."

This hurt, "Hey...I...helped."

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done."

"Bella, I really want you to live with me."

"What?"

"I still don't trust Renee. I believe I'm still meant to help you. I could be like..."

"A mom? I already got one. Go screw up your own family, Esme. Kindly fuck off." With that politely said insult she shut the door on me. She was like a different person which was really unsettling. Does this mean I should go see Evelyn doe help? Maybe not just yet.

* * *

 **Renee's POV**

I couldn't believe how much I got sucked into this filth, I felt so guilty but I kept reading. I scrolled and scrolled until the last word. I had to give my head a shake, I needed a dose of reality.

"Hi, Mom!" I heard Bella call from downstairs.

"Bells, I'll be down in a minute!" I knew I should have deleted it. I had to. No one could know about this. I realized I hadn't finished reading after all. I scrolled. Blank page. Ok so nothing else I could just move on. No more blank pages. Did I leave myself a secret message? At the very bottom of the last page on the very last line:

 _Hello, Renee. You think this is something? Watch the video._

There was a video? Of what? I closed the document and searched my computer, hoping it was just some sick joke on myself. I found it. A file folder named: _Renee's Video Diary._ I never had a video diary before, I didn't blog or vlog or any of that. I could feel chills, I wasn't sure I could bring myself to watch it, whatever it could be.

"Mom?"

"Coming!"

I shut down the computer and gave my psyche a rest. I needed to cleanse myself and forget about everything. Bella prepared dinner which I really should have done to thank her but she insisted.

"Did you want to watch the next part of Gilmore Girls?" She asked.

"Only if you want to," I smiled, "I know you don't really like it."

"Actually, there might be something I missed from the orginal show." Could it be that she saw something in the mother/daughter team in us? That would be interesting.

We sat down on the couch with our bowls of spaghetti and watched the show. I felt compelled to ask her about her date with that boy, she was so quiet about what happened. "So what happened on your date?"

"Nothing really...," she seemed disappointed.

"He didn't pressure you into anything did he?"

"No. Nothing happened. I'm not ready. Do you think you could teach me?"

"Teach you?" I wasn't sure what she could possibly mean by that.

"For when I'm ready. I don't want to look inexperienced. "

"I understand. Of course I can." We shared a smile.

We got back into the show when Bella laughed out of nowhere and said, "You want to hear something funny? The movie we were watching had this older woman and a young girl we both thought was her daughter but then they started making out."

"Close family," I laughed awkwardly.

"They were as close as Rory and Loreilai."

"That's pretty close."

"Could you imagine if that happened in this show?"

"That would certainly be shocking."

"Yeah like that's how they decide to end this."

"Well you probably couldn't get away with that on TV."

"Which is why it's on Netflix?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see..." I found myself looking at Bella more than the screen. I don't know why she would bring up incest. She looked normal on the surface but could she still be troubled by something? I had to make sure everything would return to normal around here. Bella fell asleep in my arms, I passed out too. I swore she whispered into my ear and said, "We're not like other people."

 **What's on the video? What's wrong with Bella? Will Esme be meddling? Who else is spying? Find out soon!**


	12. I wanna be just Like Mama

**Renee finds out more of what happened and gets some help from an unlikely source. Don't forget to review!**

 **Renee's POV**

Something is wrong with Bella. The way she talks, walk, eats, dresses...I would never judge her before but I felt like it was time to step in. But for whatever reason, no matter how many times that I tried, day or night, I just couldn't. Maybe it was that look she gave me, that sparkle in her eye. It was almost inhuman the way she had this control over me. One particular morning I couldn't help but notice her favourite pair of tight jeans, a lot tighter than usual with some junk in the trunk; too many pancakes perhaps. I was reminded of the Sir Mix-A-Lot classic, those seams looked like they were ready to tear. Listen to me go on about her like this, I'm even repulsed but I can't look away.

Nothing prepared me for Saturday afternoon. It was the first sunny day in Dark Hollow in I think forever so I was sitting on the porch in my cut offs. Bella told me she was going to join me afterwards, she said something about going next door. I figured everything was normal, I had my shades on, it was quiet...until I heard something familiar playing on a stereo. It was jarring, I think it was like 10 years since I heard this song by my band.

 _You like what you see?_

 _On your TV?_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

It wasn't our group's most popular song, most radio stations refused to play it. The sound was coming from the van. There was Bella wearing a bikini carrying a bucket of soap and water.

 _We've got big girls for you!_

Bella set the bucket down, dipped a big sponge in it and bent over as she did. There I could see her panties were really riding up the crack of her ass. I tilted my shades to get a better look. It was glorious, watching that thing wobble around, especially on such a skinny girl. Her head turned as if sensing me watching. Our eyes met but I didn't look away.

 _We've got sweet candy!_

 _Oh so dandy! Oh so randy!_

Washing the van was all just a show for me. She sudded herself up, got on top of the van and gestured wildly whipping her hair back and forth. Neighbours from across the road were peeping over, it was my time to step in.

"Isabella!" I had rarely if at all called her by her real name. I had my hands on my hips all serious. Bella hopped down with this irresistible smile stuck on her face.

"Hey, Mom! What's up?"

"What do you think you're doing young lady?"

"I thought I'd wash the van," she acted all innocent, but hidden behind that act was something nefarious.

"Go inside and put some clothes on!" The raising of my voice didn't seem to shock or surprise her but she did get her ass moving; I swear I was being hypnotized. People were still gawking so I waved my arms and shouted to them, "Show's over, folks!"

I went inside to find Bella wearing...I honestly couldn't comprehend it but a very revealing top and shorts she cut way too short. She used a lot of lipstick and blush which made her look like a prostitute or a sleazy little beauty pageant contestant. Bella smiled up at me, her arms around her back, "What do you think?"

My mouth was open wide enough and long enough to attract flies, "Bella, what has gotten into you?"

"What? I just wanted to look good for you...," she smiled sensually.

This creep Ed me out a little, "I just want you to dress like yourself...not like this."

She looked like she was going to laugh, "Like myself? OK, you're the boss." I watched her run upstairs to her room. I needed help to find out what was going on. Her old therapist might be my only option but there was something on my computer that still bugged me. The video! What was on it and did I want to know?

* * *

I needed to clear my head. I decided to drive the van around town by myself and see if I could relive what had happened to me. I went to get those ass less chaps, that porno place was really the only place I think I went to.

"Hello, how can I...," The woman paused and stared at me like I had an extra head.

"Hello," I said, "I just came by to see if you could help me."

"It's what I do," she laughed, pointing around the store.

I returned a laugh and said, "I was...sick for quite a while and one of the last things I remember was coming here...for assless chaps."

"Oh, yes, I never forget a face!"

"Did...did I act unusual when you saw me?"

"No different than now, dear...how is Bella?"

This was odd, "You met Bella?", I looked around at the displays, I hoped she hadn't journeyed in here.

"Yes...I'm a nurse in my spare time and Bella came to me."

"Nurse? Did you come by the house?"

She moved around behind the counter, avoiding my questions by acting busy. "Er...yeah...you had quite the fall..."

"Fall? Bella told me I was burning up and it was some virus."

"Yes. But...you fell in the parking lot."

"WHAT?"

She breathed deeply and told me that I was possessed and Bella had come to her for guidance. All this ridiculous stuff about spells and the harvest moon. "How has she been behaving?"

"Strange but she's not possessed!" I argued.

"We need to act fast if she is now possessed! There's no telling what she's capable of!"

I left the store, I wasn't having it; almost punching the door on my way out. Possession? A succubus? What the hell was with this town?

* * *

I went home to see Bella standing in the middle of the living room as I'd on cue. She looked like she was dressed perfectly normal, blue jeans, her brown coat. She did a spin for me and my jaw dropped. Bella had cut the back pockets of her jeans out! "Bella! What have you done?!"

"I just wanted to look just like Mama," she grinned.

I didn't feel safe alone with her after that, I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door, something I never thought would need to happen. I logged onto my computer, hovered the cursor over the video folder and gave in.

On the video all I saw at first was the empty kitchen but then I came into view. "Hi, Renee!" I said with a deranged looking grin; what was up with my face? "I made this video just in case you and your dumb daughter thought you defeated me," I chuckled horribly. "You must be wondering what you were up to. That little erotica I wrote was only a taste. Please enjoy the show!"

The video cut to...me and Bella. Bella sitting on my lap. I looked like such a bitch, I wanted to slap myself. The unthinkable happened when I kissed her on the lips! "Get away from me, Bella! Get away from me!" I said aloud even though it was pointless. Bella returned the kiss, likely in fear of what I would do to her. We french kissed, it was so insane. I kept shaking my head at this, I couldn't believe what was recorded. It only got worse cutting to Bella sucking on my breasts. "BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I felt like pulling my hair out, how could this possibly get any worse? I was lying on the table with my naked rear in the air when Bella walked up behind me like an obedient zombie slave. I can't continue...I couldn't go on. I blacked out. My mind and body just couldn't comprehend what happened. I ruined this poor girl, my own fault or not. I am a disease.

"Miss Swan?" I tried lifting my eyelids, "Miss Swan?" My eyes finally focused and realized I was looking at Alice from next door. "Sorry...I guess this sort of counts as breaking and entering but I know you're in trouble." She helped me up and I saw that she busted through my window. She explained about these passages she'd been studying about possession and how to stop it once and for all. She noticed something was up with Bella too and needed to act fast. Whatever we did though, even if Bella could be back to her old self it wouldn't make up for what I did.

 **Will Bella ever be the same? Could things go back to normal? Til next time!**


	13. Whoops!

**Renee must give in to Bella's demands, but how far is she willing to go? Things get complicated. Also check out my Zombieland story Give You Hell it's Wichita/Little Rock. Please review!**

 **Renee's POV**

I still had to take all of this in. Possession was a real thing. I was possessed and now so was Bella. If there was a way to stop whatever this was I was willing to do anything to get Bella back. "Where are you, Mama?" Bella pounded outside of my door.

"We don't have long," Alice whispered. She was carrying something in her bag, earpieces to communicate. "Once I decipher what needs to be said exactly I will tell you everything. Just do whatever she says. Make her happy."

"Does Esme know you're doing this?"

Alice simply smiled all guilty, "If I get caught I'll tell her Evelyn put me up to this, she'd believe it."

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Was I violent when I was...that way?"

She shrugged, "I never really got to experience it first hand...you were scary..."

"I didn't hurt her did I?"

I knew she had to get going but I really needed to know how much I did her wrong. "No...you love her...I think there was still a part of you that knew that." I wasn't sure if she was hiding something, it sure seemed like it by the way she shifted her eyes. She climbed out the window, I coveted it up so not to make Bells suspicious. I fixed my hair and put on my best smile before opening the door; I was no actress, my agent made that very clear after I briefly pursued that more than a decade ago.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?" I rested an arm on the door frame.

"For a minute there I thought you were trying to avoid me."

I laughed nonchalantly, "Me? Ha ha ha!"

Bella had this weird look, like she was flirting. "You know what tonight is?"

"Um, Gilmore Girls?"

Bella chuckled, "No. It's date night."

"Date night?" I repeated, my eyebrows raised. She gave me this adorably evil smile, adorable but evil no doubt about it.

"Yes. I want to take you out."

I was surprised by her forwardness, "Where would you want to go?"

"There's this fancy restaurant I saw. Fancy for this place anyway."

"And you want to go there? With me?"

"Well, yeah. Who else am I going to ask?" I joined her in a laugh, I felt so weirded out by all of this. "Now, I'll wear what you want. Whatever it is but I want to see you in a dress. Do you remember what you wore to the Grammies?"

I was a little shocked, the dress she was talking about was early 2000's; I don't think it could ever fit me now. "You want me to squeeze into that?" She nodded seriously. "Um...ok."

She threw her arms around me and held me tight, kissing me tenderly on the cheek. "No panties," she whispered. I was creeped out for sure but I had to do this, I told her just wear jeans and a top, nothing overly sexy or crazy. As I did up my makeup I wondered about people seeing us in public, me wearing some glamorous dress while she wore what she always did; would people think it was a date or that we were just weird? Or both? I needed help zipping up the dress in the back, I had certainly gained weight since that night I left empty handed.

"Looking good, Miss Swan!" Alice came in loud and clear, I forgot I still had that thing in my ear; plus Alice was watching me for who knew how long.

"Yeah, but now I can't get this stupid zipper up!" I said as I struggled with both hands around my back.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. I'm going to tail you guys. Where are you going?"

"Bella's taking me. She said it's fancy."

"Must be Dejour. Don't worry, I won't take my eyes off you guys." I checked myself in the mirror several times, not bad, though I began to wonder if everything would be to my demon daughter's liking. "Maybe when this is all over we can have you both over. Esme makes a bomb potato salad."

"Uh, yeah…," a knock at my door, this one not as eager. Bella waited for me on the other side, she looked sweet, nothing overly done just the way she always looked.

"You look amazing," she said taking me all in. She took one of my hands. "Are you ready for a night you'll never forget?"

I gulped unexpectedly, "I am."

"Give me a spin," I spun around, giving away the back of the dress, she helped zip it up with ease. We were on our way out, I had never felt more scared or nervous about a date in my whole life.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

Poor Renee. Poor Bella. They never did anything to deserve this I'm sure. I've been doing everything I could to cure Bella. After what I witnessed at that night at the windmill really changed my perspective, while it did nothing for Jessica besides want to call Area 51. Esme would never let me do this on my own, I think she still saw me as a kid. I had no wheels so I had to beat the Swans to the restaurant which looked awfully busy so maybe they wouldn't stick out too much. I set up my laptop and camera just outside of the restaurant at a park bench. The family van pulled in, Bella was driving; I thought it was kind of sweet to see Bella open Renee's door for her, it didn't really seem like something a succubus would do.

I told Renee to get seated at the booth by the window, my heart pounding at the thought of our operation being discovered. I wondered what their waiter was thinking when he sat them down at the booth. This woman dressed for the Oscars and this teenaged girl dressed for school and acting the way she was which I must say was rather suave. Seeing them sitting across from each other did make me a little jealous I have to admit. I wish Esme, Jessica and I could really connect.

* * *

 **Renee's POV**

The waiter that showed us to the booth had some questions about the dress, at least he didn't know who I was, just some crazy mother I hoped. Bella requested the wine list. "Don't worry, I've got this," she assured me. The waiter left us with menus, Bella told him to bring a bottle of red wine. "You're gonna see, Renee. I'm going to treat you like a Goddess. Every day will be like this."

"Awww," Alice rang into my ear. Not helping.

"Booth 13," Bella said looking at the number card in the middle of our table, "Lucky number 13."

"This is all very nice of you, Bella," I said with a smiled.

"Only the best for you."

The waiter returned to pour our glasses. Bella ordered for the both of us, she knew how much I loved steak with melted blue cheese; how on Earth was she paying for all of this? "This is all very nice. You really don't have to go to so much trouble."

"But I must," she reached out to hold my hand, that's when I noticed people staring at us from the other tables.

"You know…it's not really common for girls to go after their step mothers."

She looked offended at first but then smiled, "I'm not a very common girl I guess."

"And…the age gap…"

"It doesn't bother me. You have aged like fine wine," she took a sip from her glass and I followed, I couldn't wait for that food to get here.

"Ask her about the dress," Alice said, I almost forgot she was even there, "You need to make sure everything is fine."

"Do you love this dress on me?" I asked.

"My…," she said in a breathy voice, "You fill out that dress even better than that award's show."

I was flattered, even though I had to keep reminding myself this wasn't her; I have to take compliments where I can get them, I hadn't had a date since her father left me. "You think so?"

"You have no idea how much I've dreamt about this moment. Just the two of us."

I could feel myself turning red, this was so wrong, why was this working for me? "The two of us? Really?"

"Yes. I think we could conquer the world."

I was staring deeply into her eyes, that was probably not such a good idea getting lost in those things, I might fall for her spell and never come back again. "Snap out of it!" cried Alice, "She's your daughter remember!"

"Yes, I know!," I barked.

"You know what?" Bella asked skeptically.

Oh, no! Now I did it! "I…I know that song playing I know it…"

"Katy Perry's Hot and Cold?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"That was close!" Alice jumped in again.

"Yes, I know…," Dammit! I did it again, "…I know…I remember now."

"Are you feeling alright?" Bella asked, "After this I should take you home to bed." Every word she said, it made me quiver, uneasy but…something else. That food was taking forever. "I'm getting hungry…I need an appetizer," she wiggled her eyebrows as if I should know what she had in mind. I did not and nothing could ever prepare me for what she was going to do next. She dropped her fork under the table, clearly on purpose, "Whoops!" She crawled under the table, I watched her disappear. I looked around, fearing the waiter or anyone else might see.

"Renee say these words," Alice instructed, "Deenbo, Cleen, Don, Ki…"

"Deenbo, Cleen, Don, Ki," I repeated.

"Somo, Pu, Lee."

I felt Bella's hands lift up my dress, her warm hands on my thighs, "Somo, Pu, Lee," I finished the words but I had no idea if it worked. "Bella? Bella? What are you doing down ther…" I felt her tongue and I gasped; now I understood her no panties rule. Bella just dove right in there, her tongue was amazing. I held onto the tablecloth for dear life, fighting every moan back.

The waiter came over with our plates of food, I had to just smile and grit my teeth, "Is everything alright, Ma'am?" I just nodded, visibly I must have looked like I was having a seizure. I had never been given oral sex in my life, it was probably the most intense thing I've ever had done to me and that was saying something. I was wet and Bella was down there licking it all up. I felt like Meg Ryan in When Harry Met Sally. Fuck! I just wanted to scream. I was soaked, I would have ruined my panties.

"Renee? Renee? What's going on over there?" Alice chimed in.

"Shut up, Alice!" I hissed. Both my legs sprang up and kicked, the table jumped but no one around noticed. I didn't even realize I had one hand on top of Bella's head, holding her. I orgasmed, I felt so dirty but so satisfied. It was so much wrong, a public place and with Bella. She finally came back up to her chair, smiling to herself. I was a mess with hair stuck up, sweating and worn out and smiling. She wiped her mouth with one of the cloth napkins. She acted though nothing happened as she cut into the steak on her plate. I had to take a moment to collect myself before digging in.

"Uh…," I heard Alice begin, "I'm starting to think Bella might not be possessed."

"That's interesting…" I said aloud. Bella just smiled.

 **What will happen next? Don't worry more soon! Thanks for following.**


	14. I'm Ready For You

**Now that the cat's out of the bag, what will happen? Will things go too far? Please review!**

 **Renee's POV**

Sweat coming down my face, my heart pounding. Bella had given me the thrill of a lifetime and in a public place no less. Our food had arrived and she acted like nothing happened, tearing into her steak like an animal; I never thought I would ever think of her as anything other than cute but she looked so sexy to me. I watched her while I ate, she looked up at me and smiled. Such a bad girl. "Renee? Renee? What's going on over there?"

I forgot I still had my earpiece on, Alice was skeptical now about Bella, she didn't appear possessed but instead mad as a hatter. We finished and Bella walked me to the van, people watching us, puzzled by this older woman and 18 year old. Bella groped my ass as I went to sit down in my the passenger seat. "Ooh", I moaned with a grin; I forgot about how nice it was to have so much attention from one person. With Bella I felt like the center of the universe. We were both going to need so much therapy.

I caressed Bella's thigh as she drove, I didn't know what the hell I was doing but ignoring all of the alarm bells in my head about crossing the line sure was exciting. My hand placed firmly on her crotch, I knew Bella was feeling hot right about now, I knew I was. She was so innocent yet so naughty, I knew she wanted me and it turned me on so much. When we got home we could hardly control ourselves, restraining ourselves from full on making out in the driveway. We couldn't keep our hands off each other once we passed the threshold of the front door. Bella threw her arms around me, I lifted her into my arms as we locked lips. I sat her up on the kitchen table, Bella squeezing my tits...

"No!," I said pushing her and standing back, "No, we can't be doing this!" I said in a panic, finally realizing how crazy this was.

Be1lla hopped off the table and consoled me, arms around my waist, "It's ok."

"This is not ok, Bella! What happened to you...what I did was unforgivable."

"But I liked it...I wanted it. I know deep down it was you and you liked it too..."

"...I...well...," The images on that tape were burned into my mind, Bella was so tender while I as the succubus was rough. "No! I have to put a stop to this before we go too far. I love you Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

"Come on, I know you'd never hurt me...I would never do anything to hurt you either," she went in for another kiss and like a fool I accepted it.

Again I pulled away, "No. I need to take you somewhere. You need help. I'll have to arrange something with Doctor Feltcher...Fletcher!"

"But if you do that they'll separate us. I'll never get to see you again," she said with such seriousness that it really got to me, I really should've known better. I didn't know what else to say, I was speechless. Bella whispered into my ear, "We can take it slow." She kissed my neck, down to my collarbone. It tingled, chills dancing up and down my body. "We can cuddle."

I told her to go to her room and wait for me. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do but go to my room and get out of this dress.

As soon as I closed my bedroom door I exhaled loudly. A hand covered my mouth, "Mhmph!" It was Alice, she startled me half to death.

"Sorry!," Alice whispered loudly, "I thought you were in trouble. By the sounds of things it sounded like Bella ate you."

I wanted to retort with, _"She did!"_ But just smiled instead.

"Alice, if Bella really isn't possessed...is there a spell that can undo what's going on to her? Can she be her again?"

Alice of course had to think about that, she knew she was out of her element but I held out hope. "Maybe. I need to time to find it..."

I sat down on the bed, exhausted mentally and physically, "I traumatized her...I can't believe it..."

Alice took a seat next to me, "It's not your fault...really there was no way you could fight this on your own..."

"Is there...a chance that the succubus acted on my own feelings?"

"Huh?" I knew she wouldn't have the slightest idea what I was talking about.

"Forget it," I sighed.

Alice stood up immediately, wasting no more time to help Bella, "I'm going to do everything I can don't you worry."

"Alice..."

"Yes?"

"Did you see me when I was like that? Did you see me do anything...and did it look like I enjoyed doing it?"

Alice couldn't help but look guilty, I knew she was hiding something. "I caught you two one day...when I was going to see Bella. You were kissing but...I don't know...it really didn't seem like you..."

"Did I look like I enjoyed it?"

Alice nodded hesitantly before leaving through the window. I was left there to collect my thoughts. Could it be possible that I had these deep rooted feelings long before this thing took control of me? Did I really want to know the answer?

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

I climbed through my bedroom window, just past curfew.

"Busted!" Jessica shined a flashlight in my eyes.

"Ah! Hey!"

"Were you seriously over there?" She turned the room light on and sat at the end of the bed.

"They need my help. Bella's traumatized after what happened so I've gotta find the right spell to make her normal."

"Nothing can make that bitch normal. No imaginary spell book any way."

I shook my head, her and her weirder theories. Her birthday was coming up, I got to thinking about what we could do as a family after spying in Renee and Bella at that restaurant. "Any plans for your birthday? I was thinking we could all go out..."

"I've got a date with Emmet," she scoffed. "Can you believe Bella? She tried to blow him on the first date. She's such a freak!"

"Something tells me that's not what happened...besides I just thought we could spend some time together...the three of us."

"Why would I want to spend my birthday with you two? Even if you were my real family which you're not do you think I'd want to do that?"

I was a little hurt by that, "No I guess not..."

She got up and left but not without her final parting words, "You're such a loser, Alice, go get some friends who'd care." Maybe she had a point.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I slipped into something a little more comfortable while waiting for her. Okay I won't lie I was naked. It would be a surprise to her because I was going to be under the blankets when she came in. I felt comfortable with Renee now. At the restaurant I just went for it, I thought it would be good to be spontaneous and it really paid off. I know many would think I've lost it but I knew what I wanted now. I didn't want some jock or nice guy. From here on out I was team Renee.

As I lied there snickering to myself I noticed something painted on my window. Graffiti? It said in red paint:

 _YOUR BLOOD WILL BE OURS!"_

Damn, such bad timing. I just hoped who or whatever it was could wait until morning, I was seriously not in the mood. I heard my door creak open.

"Mom?" No answer, "I'm ready for you."

 **Bella and Renee aren't out of the woods yet. Find out what other danger awaits them soon!**


	15. What Did I Ever Do To Deserve This?

**Only a couple chapters left. Sexual content in this chapter. What will happen between Bella and Renee? Will they ruin their lives for their own twisted desires or will someone step in?**

 **Bella's POV**

I slept well that night let me tell you. I felt Renee behind me as I lied on my side, spooning me, holding me in her arms. Both naked on this warm night, I could feel her hands move and reach around me, cupping my breasts. She breathed into my ear as she moved her hands about to warm me up. I could feel myself getting aroused, this was so fantastic. I was half asleep when I found myself lying on my back, Renee on top of me. She had this goofy smile I her face, I smiled back up at her.

"How you doing, princess? I'm all ready for you."

"I knew you wanted me," I growled.

Fuck she looked so hot when she smiled all wide with her teeth like that. "You wanna suck on my big titties?" She said in a husky porn star like voice.

"Yes, Mama," I laughed.

"These are your big titties now!"

I loved how she forced my face into those dirty pillows of hers, it was so much fun being this bad. It didn't take long for me to get wet as you can imagine. Renee knew I was horny. She decided to thrust herself on to me, a slow pace at first, I really likes it I liked letting myself go. I grabbed onto her ass with both hands, I knew she loved me giving her attention just as much as I loved getting being in control.

"What's it going to say on that Dirty site now?"

I smiled and said, "That I'm a dirty ho for fucking my step mom?"

"Oh, Bella honey, we're both major ho bags!"

I gave that booty a slap, "Getty up!"

By late morning I was stretching and waking up via sunlight coming through my window. I couldn't believe how happy and satisfied I was. Bit when I turned to look at the other side of the bed, no Renee. I thought that maybe she went to go make breakfast. Still naked, I went downstairs to see what she was up to.

I caught her in the bathroom getting dressed, I had just missed her shower which was a shame. "Ah! Bella! Put some clothes on!" She yelled at me. She was acting so different from last night. I went and put on some clothes but not fully covered up.

"Did you enjoy last night?" I asked.

"What? I passed out in my room..."

She had to be kidding, "Yeah, sure, Renee."

"Bella, what happened in your room last night?"

"Come on you know," I chuckled. She shook her head, "We finally did the deed," I smiled.

Renee was so speechless she nearly dropped her mug of coffee. "No! No we did not!"

I just couldn't understand her, first she's all over me and now she acts like this? "Do you really not remember? What are you, Jekyll and Hyde?" She frowned, I guess worried about me even though there was nothing to worry about. I got all close to her, I needed to persuade her to see things my way. "Come on, baby...you know you want me..."

She didn't push me away do I must've done something right. She closed her eyes, "Bella..." I pressed a finger to those pouting lips and circled it around them.

"I know this is fucked but like you said last night...we're both a couple of ho bags."

"Huh?"

"You'll always be my bitch."

"Really?" She asked sweetly; damn, I was better at this than I thought. "This is so hot..."

With that, she was all buttered up and we were macking on each other hard and passionately. "Mmm mm! " I moaned.

"Oh, baby!" Renee cried.

She was quick and strong, lifting me up into her arms and taking me into her room. She dropped me on the bed I nearly banged my head on the headboard. I spread my legs and she took my pants off and went down on me. I couldn't believe how aroused she was and so eager. I never knew my step mom could eat pussy. She slipped two fingers inside of me, this was intense but so awesome. I still couldn't believe that creep Emmett, no way he could get me off like this. Then it happened. I orgasmed. Not once, not even twice. I panted heavily but I wanted more. She climbed on top of me and planted a kiss on my lips. Not a bad taste.

"I want more, please..."

"Oh, I can't say no to you," she said in a husky voice.

I giggled, "Oh, is that your sexy voice?"

"Yeah, baby," she said a lot more deeper. We both laughed. I playfully squeezed her ass.

"You love my ass?"

"Yes, can I play with it?"

"You mean like when you licked it?"

"Yeah...Mmm...I'll never look at maple syrup the same way again."

She raised an eyebrow, "Maple syrup?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? I thought it was weird at first but I really liked it. It was...erotic."

She grinned, "That's interesting."

"Can I eat out your butt? Is that something people do?"

"Sure, Hon, " she gave me a kiss before running to the kitchen to grab that bottle of Aunt Jemima. She stripped out of her clothes when she came back. What a beautiful sight. Her leaning on the door frame letting it all hangout. Who knew I'd be into older women? I licked my lips in anticipation. She was a Goddess and I intended on treating her as such. I wagged my finger, luring her back over to the bed. I watched her sway her hips; I especially loved staring at that bush, not too hairy but just right.

"I love the way you look at me," said Renee as she sat on the bed, "Like I'm 19 years old or something. I know I'm not exactly fat but..."

"You look just as amazing as you did back then. All of those old pictures and music videos. You still got it going on."

"Oh, stop!" She laughed me off bashfully.

"I mean it," I spoke seriously.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You were always there for me." We kissed once more before Renee got on all fours.

I happily squeezed that bottle over her ass especially down the crack. Man was I a freak. "You're definitely an ass girl, Bella!" She laughed.I licked her buns clean, even going so far as giving them a bite. "Ahh!" She laughed again.

Next I stuck my tongue in her ass, getting the rest of that sweet syrup. Renee's grunts and moans were really doing it for me. This had to be the most fun I'd ever had. We 69'd next to see what it was like. I lied on top of her, legs spread and getting wetter with every flick of her tongue; she was getting wet from me burying my face into her. As a bit of a joke I got up and sat on her face only for her to continue pleasuring me. I squeezed my breasts as I orgasmed, it was even more powerful than last night.

I slept in her arms after that, we both wore the other out. When I went up to go to the bathroom I felt a slap on my ass. "Hey!" I turned around pretending to be mad. This was the life. I felt like I had everything I ever wanted.

On my way out of the bathroom I noticed my bedroom door left opened. Something seemed off but I went in to check anyway. Behind me I felt a sharp pain, I collapsed to the floor. I had been stabbed by the very same knife Esme gave me. I lied on the floor in disbelief. Standing over me was that woman who had been stalking around our backyard since the day we moved in.

"You little slut!" She yelled. She looked young but her hair was white, not platinum blonde and her eyes were a creepy turquoise. "You ruined everything! Now I will never see my family again!"

It took me a few seconds to process what was happening. Huh?"

"You spoiled the ritual! The night of the Harvest moon! You took my book and destroyed any chance of ever seeing them!"

She pulled the knife out letting me bleed out. "BELLA!" Renee ran into the room and sucker punched that witch. She tended to me but wasn't sure what to do. Both of us naked and me bleeding to death along with an unconscious sorceress on the floor. "I'm going to call Alice!" She ran to get her phone and I hoped clothes before anyone came over. I had no idea what good Alice would do. Evelyn or Esme seemed like the better alternatives.

I was blacking out. Dying but I could hear more voices in the room. Alice and Esme had arrived and Esme sounded pissed.

"I still can't believe you, Alice!"

"I just wanted to help! I can do this!"

"We have to do this fast...why is she naked?"

"She just got out of the shower," Renee made up. Esme was applying pressure to my wound while she looked up a spell. "Is there a way you can erase memories?"

"What?" Esme didn't understand. I could briefly see the dumbfounded look on Alice's face.

"Everything that's happened...is there a way we could just forget and start over?"

"Yes, but...," Esme began, "It's too risky!"

"We've both been through so much I know but maybe there's something you can do to fill in from our start in Dark Hollow to now."

I couldn't speak, I wanted to ask her why she wanted to forget. Maybe she really did think she ruined me. Maybe she was right...we both went Looney Tunes.

Esme nodded confidently and began reciting something that sounded like a lullaby in Greek. I closed my eyes...

* * *

I woke up in bed. I felt refreshed. I stretched and got up, it was still early and I didn't need to hurry to get to school for a change. I had the weirdest dream but I can't for the life of me remember what it was. I felt different but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Renee was in the kitchen and she was surprised to see me up. "Hey, you're up!"

"Yeah. I feel like I got enough sleep I guess. I'm going to see Alice before school."

"I'm glad you girls are on good terms. Especially that Jessica girl."

"Yeah...She didn't tell anyone about the Dirty site. Alice said she helped get it taken down."

"That's great, dear." I grabbed a piece of toast before sprinting to the door, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

I sighed and walked back over, she had her face stuck out. I kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door. She always found ways of embarrassing me.

"I'm gonna go get some syrup. We just ran out!" She exclaimed while shaking an almost empty bottle.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

I was spying on the next door neighbours, watching through our kitchen window. "Bella's coming!"

Esme and Jessica were finishing up their breakfasts. Esme had warned us both that we couldn't bring up any of the events that involved the succubus, not just because Bella and Rene couldn't remember but there could be something that could trigger a memory; their minds weren't entirely wiped of those events I guess.

Jessica was still tolerating all of this. She didn't want to act all that nice to Bella but since she was nearly killed she didn't want to come off as too much of a bitch I suppose. "What freaks," she sighed.

Esme disappeared while we greeted Bella at the door. There was a body that needed to be buried and then everything would be back to normal...or though I hoped.

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! At least 2 chapters left!**


	16. We Should Be Comfortable With Our Bodies

**Sorry about some confusion concerning the last couple chapters. Will Bella and Renee really not remember anything? Not their sexy times or the succubus? Please review!**

 **Jessica ' s POV**

When Esme brought that dead body home with Alice I nearly passed out. That's some crazy ass shit man! They tried to explain the situation but it's kind of hard not to think about the corpse in your living room. They carried it outside to the backyard. It was a girl about my age, creepy.

"I don't think she's really dead," said Alice unconvinced.

"Oh, she has a pretty big gash in the back of her head from the fall so if not now then soon," Esme said in a hurried voice. I still couldn't get any words out.

"Jess, are you with us?" Esme put her hands on my shoulders. "That girl in there is more than 100 years old and I'm positive she wrote the book and summoned that succubus to attack Bella's mom."

"She was a part of that cult...the succubus is why Renee wanted to makeout with Bella...at least I sure hope it was the reason for that..." Alice worried.

"This woman tried to kill Bella. We can't let the police know about this. It would be hard to explain. You understand," Esme tried to smile.

"But..."

"It sounds crazy," Alice said trying to make this sound better. "Anyway, Bella is fine but Renee decided to have their memories erased..."

"What?"

Esme shrugged, "Renee felt guilty...about a few things that happened. She thought it would be for the best."

"Felt guilty?" I frowned, "What did they have sex or something?" Alice and Esme both just Hawkes at me then it all became all too clear to me. "Ah, sick! That's disgusting! That's the nastiest thing!"

Esme put a tighter hold on me, "Just don't mention to Bella anything that might trigger her. Her flying in the air. The windmill. None of the stuff that's happened the past few months."

I still wanted to believe aliens were behind this insanity more so than demons and weird ass cults. "So I have to be like nice to Bella and everything?"

"Yes. Forget about the Dirty and all of that stuff."

"She's still dangerous! She attacked me, remember?" She showed off her scarred ear.

"Honey, she wasn't well," said Esme.

I let out a sigh, I hated her but I guess maybe I could cut her a little slack.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I decided to finally watch that new Gilmore Girls show with Renee. We sat on the couch with popcorn that night after school. "But you hate Gilmore Girls," Renee reminded me. It was true, something about the show just rubbed me the wrong way, maybe it was just how close the mother and daughter were.

I still couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like something happened in this house...something to us. It sounded crazy, I don't know where I get these ideas.

We sat there, she was laughing while I felt more like rolling my eyes; I questioned if she wished we were that close, maybe she had ideas about having a similar bond. I could see Renee trying hard to be the mom character only she wasn't as annoying and I was nothing like the daughter.

I made fun of Renee for getting popcorn all over her lap and down her shirt. She intentionally dumped some popcorn down my shirt and on my lap and laughed, "Now we match!"

"Hey!" I threw some popcorn in her face and before I knew it we were having a popcorn fight. I ended up on top of her, pushing her on her back. She held my arms as I waved them around in an attempt to mess up her hair. We were laughing and acting like total fool's, if anyone were to walk in on us now...who knows what they'd think.

Renee freed a hand and...SMACK! She slapped my ass. "Ow! What the..." Then she did it again. "Ah! You're going to pay for that!" I was trying to be serious but her smiling up at me didn't have her fooled for a second. Then she did something that I thought was super disgusting. She licked my face. I guess I had some butter from the popcorn but that was crazy. I got off of her and sat up right on the couch.

"Not bad!" She said licking her lips, teasing me. That's when I had a stupid idea. When she got close to me, presumably to lick me again, I licked her but not just the side of her face, I mistakenly licked my tongue across her lips. We both just sat there looking at each other in confusion. Renee froze and managed to stutter out, "It's a school night. You should get to bed."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"Bella, just go," She shooed me away all adult like. I felt creepy.

* * *

 **Renee's POV**

I wasn't sure what happened on the couch last night but I had a strange sense of Dejavu. My wanting to be closer to Bella might have gone a tad bit too far. What was wrong with me? Was I turning into some white trash wash up? I needed to clear my head so I thought I'd finally get some of that book of mine written. Something was strange about what I found. There was only one page with only a paragraph written and I knew I had written more, considering the dates it said I had made changes to the file; I should've backed this up.

I checked the trash bin but found a video that was recently added. Wasn't sure what it could possibly be. I decided to leave it there. Something told me it was there for good reason. After about an hour I was bored and looked in my closet. That old dress I wore to the Grammy ' s? What was that doing there? It looked like I had worn it recently; it even had a strange odor too it, specifically around the crotch. It was as if I was solving some mystery that I was a part of.

The dress did get me to thinking about Bella. I think she had a date with a boy and it didn't go so well. Maybe I could talk to her about it tonight.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

It was so great having Bella over after school without any bad behaviour from Jessica. Even after the whole memory wipe she didn't seem quite like herself, she was so fine at first. I left her alone in my room for a moment and when I came back she was crouched over my window sill staring out the window.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I don't know...do I seem normal to you?'

I smiled widely at her, "Yeah. You don't feel normal?"

"It's just lately...something just feels off about everything."

I knew if she relapsed I would be in trouble because I was the one who helped Esme find the spell Renee wanted to use. Esme would disown me for sure if this all went badly.

"I'm sure it's nothing...really..."

She sighed loudly, "Did anything weird happen lately?"

"Weird?" I laughed off.

"My house...I don't know if I really believe in ghosts or stuff like that but...just I've been having these dreams...and thoughts..."

"Well I can tell you I don't believe in that stuff," I wasn't sure how believable I was. "Maybe you can talk to Esme about it. She's good with problems."

"Ok...," I didn't expect her to get up right there and then to do that but she was very determined. Maybe Esme can reboot her again so to speak. I caught a glimpse of Jessica standing over the the freshly planted grave of mystery girl. I guess it would be the sisterly thing to go down and talk to her about stuff.

She was as still as a statue when I went down to see how well she was doing. "This is a lot to take in I know."

"It's a body," she glared at me.

"She was bad. I promise."

"So did you see Bella and her mom..." She made her two fingers on both hands scissors and smashed them into one another. I got the picture.

"No but I did get to see them going on a date."

"Are you serious?"

"It was really sweet."

"But with her mom?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Step."

"Wait...were you spying on them?"

I bit my lip, Jessica wanted to hear everything of course so I spilled about everything from breaking in next door, giving Renee that listening device to communicate and all the awkwardness that followed.

"Wait, you were feeding her lines of what to say like it was some sitcom?"

"I thought Bella was possessed, ok? I wanted to prove to Esme I could help."

"And so now they're memories of all of this was erased so they'll never know that or the succubus ever happened?"

I shrugged, "I really hope so."

Jessica paused and then made a face, "You thought that was sweet?"

"I meant spending time together!" I defended. "Don't you ever wish the three of us were really close?"

"Not that close!"

"Again, not what I meant!"

I hated fighting with her, she was always pushing me away. She started yelping but I didn't have a clue why. I looked down at the ground to see a hand had popped out of the ground and was latching on to her ankle. I tried to help but the ground exploded and I was sent a few feet in the air and came crashing down. Jessica was lifted up by the throat. How strong was this girl? How powerful was she? I had to do something before it was too late.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Talking with Esme left me with no answers, she seemed to just dance around subjects as if there was something wrong. Everyone was acting so weird like I wasn't in on the joke. I went back home to talk to Renee, maybe our little incident on the couch. As I was walking back however things got weirder when some strange woman started yelling at me.

"Bella! Hey!"

She walked up to me but I had no idea who she was I don't think I had ever seen her in town, "Hi, do I know you?"

"It's me. It's Eveyln," she looked so concerned for me, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Sorry. I really need to be getting inside now."

"Wait…you really don't remember me? What did Esme do? She didn't wipe your memory did she? That's a very bad idea!" I had to get out of there, I left her to her own ramblings. "I'll fix this, Bella! You have to know what happened but if everything comes flooding back to quickly…I'm sorry this happened!"

I shut the door and not to my surprise Renee was already on the couch with her bowl of popcorn in her sweatpants. "Who's outside?"

"I don't know, some crazy woman," I laughed off and joined her on the couch. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, no super awkward moments…at least until after the show ended.

"Bella, is there anything bothering you?"

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," I sighed.

"That's ok. I just wanted to know how things were going. Any dates? Didn't you date a boy recently?"

I tried to think back, something told me I was on a date with that guy Emmet that Jessica liked but I couldn't remember much about that date. "I don't think it went very well. I'm not exactly comfortable in my own skin."

She pulled me into a hug, wasn't sure how to react, I guess she thought this was some sappy sitcom moment. "You should never feel bad about yourself."

"It's just…some times I don't feel normal. Lately I feel like there's this big part of my life that I can't remember."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes…I don't know what it is but…whatever happened and whatever happens next we'll be here for each other." She lowered my head onto her bosom, I felt a little ridiculous.

I went to grab a handful of popcorn but accidentally grabbed one of Renee's boobs. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"That's ok, dear," she laughed, "We should be comfortable with our bodies."

I squeezed her boob again as a gag, "Ok…Honk!" We both laughed. It was a dumb moment but then things got serious. It's like time stopped. The look in her eyes. It was like Dejavu. But…this never happened before…Right? She licked her lips, she was like a magnet, I could feel myself drawn to her, closing my eyes and puckering my lips. All rational thought left my mind...

SMASH!

The window was busted open. Renee told me to stay put. She dashed into the kitchen. I hid behind the couch like a coward. After several seconds I didn't hear anything. "Renee? Mom?"

 **More to come! See if Bella and Renee will remember everything and if they do will continue their forbidden relationship.**


	17. THIS IS SERIOUSLY MESSED UP!

So **this will be the conclusion for this story. I may add a little bonus chapter soon. I am going to work on a Bella/Esme story. I will more than likely write another Bella/Renee story eventual but without any supernatural elements. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

 **Bella's POV**

I sprang into action, sort of; I tried leaping over the couch and fell on the floor, some would-be hero I was. I rushed into the kitchen and saw Renee on the floor holding her arm, the window smashed. I tended to her, carefully helping her into a chair. Her arm was bruised but not cut or broken.

"She's in the house!" She said in agony.

"Who?"

"Bellaa, listen to me," she held onto my face, "You go next door!"

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not just leaving you!"

"I'm serious, Bells! You need to get out of here! She's after you!"

I wish I knew what was happening, it was all so bat shit crazy. Why did Renee want to play hero? I needed to call the cops but first thing I did was run to see if Alice or Esme had any answers; maybe not Esme but it was worth a shot. I go over there and the first thing I see is Jessica lying on the couch looking like a hospital patient. Esme was tending to some wounds.

"I don't know what's happening but somebody just broke into my house and my mom stayed behind...," Alice came out of nowhere, hugged me and sat me down with some tea.

"Did the person that broke in say anything?" Alice asked me.

I was sitting there shaking like a wuss, "Renee said she was after me...I just don't know what's happening!"

Alice and Esme exchanged looks, it was like some inside thing that I was left out of. "Everything will be fine," Esme squeezed my shoulder.

"Well, shouldn't we call the police or something?"

"...Yes," Esme hesitated, "The police...I will go do that," she signaled Alice with a look to take over.

I rubbed my forehead, "All of this feels so familiar. Like Dejavu or something you know?" Alice just smiled and nodded. I couldn't ignore, Jessica, I couldn't help but keep looking over at her. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, she fell outside," I could tell Alice was lying, she was so bad at keeping a straight face.

I heard groans coming from Jessica, "Ugh...just tell her..."

"Shhh!," Alice angrily shushed her.

"Tell her..."

"Don't speak, you need to rest."

"Wait, was she attacked?"

Alice forced a chuckle, "No. Bella, everything will be fine. I bet whoever broke in is long gone."

A loud bang at the door caused us to jump, we thought for sure someone was breaking in. The door swung opened and in came that crazy lady I met outside the house. "Evelyn?" Alice screamed.

"Bella, come with me!"

I was terrified, she was wielding a sword, this must've been our robber. I stood up out of my seat and scowled at her, "What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"Bella, snap out of it! Esme has you under a spell!"

"Listen, lady, I am in no mood for this!"

SLAP

She struck me so hard across the face I think my ears popped. Esme ran back into the room from the world's longest 911 call. "Evelyn! What are you doing here?!" She consoled me as I held the red half if my face.

"This must end now! Reverse the spell!"

"Evelyn, I can't do that! Renee gave me specific instructions."

"Please, tell me what's going on!" I shouted.

Esme sighed, "I can't reverse the spell. I can't make her remember but she can be triggered by anything that might remind her of what happened." I couldn't tell if they were crazy or I was going crazy. "Stop swinging that sword in my house!"

"I'm sorry but I needed to act quickly! I know you thought you killed that bitch but the only way to stop her is by cutting off her head and digging two separate graves."

Esme grabbed hold of the huge blade, 'Fine. I'll do it. If anything happens to me...look after my girls...," These two must have a weird history whatever it is. I don't believe in magic or sorcery but I was intrigued by this even though I should be helping Renee.

"No," Evelyn said confidently, "The one who kills her must be a virgin."

Everyone in the room went silent. "Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"Yes, you can always look it up in the book. Thank you for taking it by the way," she said sourly.

Alice took a step toward her, "I'll do it," she proclaimed; I could hear Jessica laugh, guessing she was making fun of the fact that she admitted her virginity.

"No, Alice!," Esme was overprotective, but it was understandable she wanted to keep her out of it. I knew it was all up to me.

"Bella?" Evelyn asked me as I sat there staring blankly into space.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing the sword out of Evelyn ' s hand like a boss. Esme raised an eyebrow, uncertain likely of my rumored purmiscuity, "Bella, are you sure?"

"I really thought I was ready once...I wanted this boy to like me but he was with somebody else. I wanted him to leave her but he only would if I went past first base...I chickened out...then she found out and that's how the rumours started...then the page went up..."

"Oh, boo hoo...," I heard come from Jessica.

"Be careful, Bella, I don't want anything happening to my best costumer," said Evelyn bringing me in for a hug.

"...Oh, what did I buy from you?"

"...We'll talk later..."

"How long until the cops get here?" I asked Esme, hesitantly as I held this weapon in my hand. She shook her head. Damn I was screwed! Evelyn gave me a piece of advice before going. Apparently I could go into epileptic shock or worse if my memories come flooding back. Also to make sure I swung the blade away from myself.

* * *

 **Renee's POV**

I've never felt more helpless in my life. I was just glad Bella listened to me and was hopefully waiting for the police while I held this psycho off. "I'M HER FOR HER!" She shouted in my ear, "YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER THIS TIME!"

I ran upstairs still holding my arm in pain, she was strong for such a little bitch. "Hey, you! Come out here!" She was in my room on my computer, sitting there not even trying to budge. She started laughing, I didn't know what at, "This is no time for YouTube!"

She turned my monitor so I could see. There was me and Bella on screen. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. We were french kissing, it was a nightmare. "Very close family," the girl mocked.

The video continued but I couldn't look away. Bella was next seen sucking and licking my bare breasts. I moaned in the video like an animal. _"That's it; Bella! French my tits!"_ My sick self said on screen. Those words were so familiar to me. I started to remember...it was like a wave over me of information.

"You destroyed my family so now I will destroy yours!"

"Fuck you!" I said as angry as I could.

"Mom!" I turned around and saw Bella with a sword lifted above her head. She froze and her jaw dropped, I looked back at the monitor and saw now I was lying on my stomach with Bella lick my bare ass. Bella and I were both shocked and appalled but we couldn't look away...at least until my monitor was so violently smashed against the wall.

Bella leapt into action, showing amazing strength handling that sword. That crazy girl dodged her, she was so quick but I knew my Bella would slay her. I couldn't believe the things I was thinking while watching and letting this go on. Bella some how got possession of a sword and was now trying to kill someone. It was pretty awesome. I got out of their way as Bella chased her down the hall.

"Bella!," I cried, "Look out!"

The girl cornered Bella, fighting for ownership of the blade. "You can not win, mortal!"

Bella head - butted her and swung at her neck. Her head went tumbling down the stairs leaving a bloody trail. Bella reacted to the aftermath of the head - butt. "Ahh...owww..."

I ran to her, my arms around her waist. What happened next was nothing short of magical. I smashed my lips in hers, embracing passionately before being pushed away. "What the fuck?" Bella exclaimed, wiping her mouth. I went back in, "Mom? Renee, seriously?" I did it again but with a little tongue. "THIS IS SERIOUSLY MESSED UP!" Eh, fourth time's the charm. I pulled her in tightly and didn't let got. Soon she was moaning and begging for more. My little knight in shining armour. That video sparked so many lost memories, it was like piecing together a puzzle of information. I suspected something had happened but nothing like this.

Bella grabbed a very tight grip of my ass as she moved in deeper with the kiss. Next she wrapped her legs around my waist as I held onto her. Her memories were coming back too and she had so much more energy than me. I thought, _"Screw the body! It can wait!"_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

In my very short years in this world, no way did I ever think I'd fall in love...with Renee. But with what started as lust became so much more. It took a while to remember everything, the possession, the cults, the sex with Renee. I don't think I'll ever get over what had happened and maybe that's for the best. Dark Hollow was now safe and we could move on with our lives. It was still so mind blowing, I never thought I could ever be as nasty as the girl I saw on Renee's screen. I guess I was a crazy, milf loving lesbian. Not many girls could say the same so I suppose that made me special; I mean, how many people can say they found out their own identity before graduation?

Esme and Alice really helped us...Oh and Evelyn! Once she found out about 'us' she had some special gifts mailed to us. Not many people would understand this type of relationship of course but i figured Dark Hollow might make an exception for heroes.

After confessing my love to this woman, she seemed a little guilty, probably what made her do this whole mind wipe to begin with. I promised her a date night at the movie theatre, that erotic thriller was playing again, I guess they were bringing it back for a special screening.

I told Renee not to dress up, just be casual, I loved her casual. "If I recall you wanted me in a dress without panties."

"Hmmm. Sounds like me," I laughed.

"What's that behind your back?" She could easily see the small box I was hiding behind my back, she kept trying to grab it until I finally relented.

The box had a ring inside and I presented it to a baffled Renee, "It's a promise ring. I got one for me too."

She looked like she was on the verge of tears, both hands over her mouth. "Bella...how did you...it's beautiful!"

"You're beautiful," I smiled. She rewarded me with a kiss and then poured her heart out to me.

"Bella...I feel like such an evil woman...sick."

"Don't ever think that."

"But..look what I've done to you.."

I shook my head, "You saved me and I saved you. You did what you thought was best but you can't stop destiny. And if we never came to this town we never would've found this out..."

"Bell Swan, you are such a romantic."

"Ok, enough of the mushy stuff. Now let's go see a dirty movie!"

I was so excited, this was our official date, not that me acting crazy and under the table. I really did hope we'd be able to sneak a kiss in the dark theatre. To my surprise it was packed but we did manage to get a whole row to ourselves. We were both ecstatic, I wondered if we would even be able to keep our hands off each other throughout the movie. We would look over at each other occasionally and held hands smiling. To everyone we just looked like a regular mother and daughter at first glance.

I forgot how slow the movie started, it took forever to get to the good stuff. I had my hand on her thigh, gently stroking. When I looked at Renee to see if what was on screen was getting her as hot as I was I could see sparks of excitement. My hand massaged the crotch on the outside of her pants. Things were heating up and in no time we were going at each other like wild cats.

Making out like mad with complete disregard to the people around us. We were out of our clothes in no time, no hesitation or second thoughts. I think we startled the shit out of the people behind us. I could hear gasps and angry murmurs. I think all of the attention was making Renee horny because she started making noise as she kissed me open mouthed with these collections of moans and groans. I guess it was a fantasy of hers to have sex in public the way she was digging her claws into my back.

I think the people sitting in front of us were getting more and more uncomfortable but never moved. Renee kicked the backs of their seat as she stretched out her legs while I fingered her. We were both naked and taking up seats while we went at one another. Our loud moaning eventually cleared out multiple rows of disgusted movie goers. I was honestly pretty proud of myself in that moment. It was sleazy and pretty awesome at the same time. I'm still honestly surprised we were never kicked out or banned bur I guess our hero status spread far and wide in Dark Hollow. I still got a reputation at school but what else was I expecting? ...I mean, I fucked my mom, ha ha ha. I still had friends and it all just became another weird thing about me. In some ways I think I got exactly what I deserved.

I would hangout with Alice and Jessica after school and come home to Renee for a little alone time. I don't know if marriage would ever be a possibility but I think Dark Hollow would make an exception since I did save them. Renee's book did get published just without the possession and wanting to bang her step daughter left on the cutting room floor. I think we're going to start our own series of erotic fiction, something tells me there would be a lot of interest; I could see Evelyn stocking up on copies of that.

I've got to go now...Renee's expecting me home. I have some surprises for her birthday. I think she'll love wearing the saddle.

 **Stay tuned for a bonus chapter. Hope you liked it. If not I'll try harder next time!**


	18. Bonus

**Bonus chapter time! Find out what happens to Esme, Alice and Jessica! I will be writing more Twilight stories in the future. A Bella/Esme, likely another Bella/Renee and maybe something Jennifer's Body related. Also check out Give You Hell, a Zombieland story Wichita/Little Rock.**

It was quiet at Esme's home, she didn't expect either of her foster children to be home that evening. She assumed she would be alone drinking a bottle or two of wine. She hadn't been on a date and years, she really didn't think of herself as that desire able a woman.

"Hi!" Greeted Alice, throwing her backpack on the couch.

"Alice, what are you doing home?"

Alice fell back into the free spot next to Esme. She looked tired and a little bummed out. "Bella and Renee are having some mother/daughter time," she said this with air quotes.

Esme knew what that meant. She didn't exactly approve of that relationship but was relieved now that both were free of demonic possession and dark forces. "Well, we can always do something if you don't have any other plans?"

Alice shrugged, "I'm not exactly popular like Jess is."

"I really don't know what to do with that girl..." Esme laughed.

"Um...can I ask you something?" Alice said, moving closer.

"Sure, hon."

"You really like Bella, huh?"

"Well, yes...I do."

"I mean...you really like her."

"What? Oh...well..."

Alice smiled, touching the top of the hand Esme had reached out to her, "It's ok. I get it."

"You do?"

"Well, she is kind of hot. But now she's off the market."

"I want you to know that I care about you and Jessica. Deeply. You mean a lot to me and no one will come before you."

"You still deserve to be happy. You should find someone," Alice said stroking Esme's knee.

"That's sweet of you to think of me."

"I'm sorry how badly I screwed up. I shouldn't have intervened. I just wanted to help," she said glumly.

Esme caressed the side of her face, those big brown eyes were so inviting, so innocent. "I know. You show a lot of promise."

'You mean, you don't think I'm a screw up?"

Esme shook her head, "No, Alice. But I can teach you. Show you what to do." She played with her short hair, it really made her look like some kind of sexy pixie girl.

"I'd like that."

Both sat there just staring at each other smiling. Then Alice got an impulse, she didn't think she just acted. Slowly closing her eyes and moving in with puckered lips.

SLAM!

Esme and Alice turned their attention to a distraught Jessica. "Jess, what's wrong," Esme asked.

Jessica groaned, "My date cancelled!"

"Really?" Alice said, cheering up.

Jessica looked them over, how they were sitting facing each other and how awkwardly close they were to one another. "Um, what were you two doing?"

"Just girl talk, dear," Esme assured her.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this...but can we do something tonight?"

"Yes, that's an excellent idea!" Esme stood up, "I'll get dinner ready."

Alice sprang up and ran over to Jessica, "Yeah, we haven't hung out in so long! Just the three of us!"

Jessica was taken back by her foster sister's eagerness and being so grabby, her arms around her. Jessica grimaced and patted her back in hopes that she would let go.

The three went into the kitchen, it was strange to see Jessica helping out. "I thought about what you said, Alice. How you wanted us to bond. Be more like Bella and Renee..."

Esme gave Alice a funny look, "Not exactly like them," Alice giggled.

Jessica laughed this off as well, "No, of course not! But we should be closer."

"Agreed!"

"Hey, would you girls like some potato salad?"

"Yeah!" Both exclaimed.

The girls enjoyed themselves helping Esme. Steak, salads, red wine for their late dinner. "You really think we should be drinking wine?" Alice asked, concerned about their age.

"Unless you want your mom to drink it all herself."

Jessica set the table before they all sat down. They talked liked they hadn't in ages. Alice was getting tipsier with every gulp of wine. Jessica wasn't too fat behind, nearly spitting up on herself. Esme handled herself well, it would take more than a whole bottle for her.

Jessica noticed a little food left on Alice's cheek, some of the potato salad. She took a napkin and helped clean it off, "You really like that stuff, huh?"

All three laughed. They argued about what to do next, they settled on charades which Jessica was all for, shocking as that may be. She was the drunkest of the three and she wasn't ready to put down her wine glass just yet.

She started doing some kind of jerking motion with her body, the only clues Alice and Esme had was that it was 2 words. They shouted out their answers but never came close. Jessica was stuck in a laughing fit, almost out of breath. She spilled the wine all over her top.

"Jessica!" Alice gasped.

"That's ok, I never really liked this shirt anyway!" She took it off and threw it at an unsuspecting Esme.

"Maybe it's time to put away the wine, girls."

"Come on, Esme, I thought you were cool," Jessica pouted, "Stop being such a mom!"

"Yeah!" Alice said giving her a playful shove.

Jessica stared down Esme's blouse, "I wish I had a rack like yours."

"Jessica!" Esme exclaimed, placing a palm over her gap.

Jessica hopped up and down, her breasts did a little jiggle in her pushup bra. "It's true!"

Alice and Esme stood up out of their seats to examine Jessica. "Even so, yours will likely still get bigger," Esme assured.

"And me?" Alice asked while giving her own breasts a squeeze.

"Yes, I'm sure they will," she laughed.

"Hey, whose do you think are bigger?" Jessica laughed, lifting up Alice's shirt. Jessica and Esme we surprised to see no bra underneath just Alice's perky breasts.

"Hey!" Alice shouted, pulling her shirt back down.

Esme was stunned, mainly at just how developed Alice's breasts were without the need of support. "Jessica, you have to apologize to Alice."

Jessica did feel embarrassed, more so for Alice than herself; Alice couldn't even look at her. "Alice, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...but I know how to make up for it!" Without even a warning she was out of her bra and free to leave her beautiful C-cups to the open wind.

"Jessica!" Esme scolded.

"What? It's only fair that you both seem mine too, right?"

"Cool!" Alice threw her shirt off too.

"Alice!" Esme put her hands on her hips, now extremely ticked off that the two of them were acting like this. "You girls will put your tops back on at once!"

Both girls looked at one another and laughed hard. "Are you kidding?" Alice asked, "This is the most fun I've ever had!"

Both drunkenly grabbed their breasts and gave them a shake. "Gir...," Esme was going to finish but stopped as she found herself in a trance staring at the young girls' breasts. She knew how innapropriste it was to be watching this going on in front of her especially being their only guardian but a voice in the back of her head told her not to take her eyes away.

They both giggled as they touched each other, getting handfuls and squeezing them. Esme thought this was so naughty but did nothing to stop it. It seemed so precious, so innocent. The two took notice right away of Esme drooling over them and their tight bodies, perfect young breasts.

"You should take off yours too," Jessica chuckled, looking like she was going to lose her balance. Alice held onto her.

"Yeah! Let's see them!"

Esme did love their eagerness and found them very irrestible so she couldn't deny them, "Alright, but you better not tell any of your friends!"

Alice and Jessica swore to secrecy and watched, dazed and amazed at their foster mother' glorious chest. "Wowzers!" described Alice.

"Yeah, like zoinks!" Laughed Jessica.

Esme did like the attention, it was as if the two teenage girls transformed into teen boys obsessing over a MILF neighbour; it was actually kind of cute. "Wanna touch 'em?"

Their eyes grew big, moving their eyes away and looking up at her to see if she was joking or actually being serious. "Can we really?" Jessica asked.

Esme nodded, "It will be our secret, ok?" She winked.

Both girls reached one hand out and squeezed an individual breast. Esme gasped, feeling a mixture of emotions. She was offended, aroused, and guilty. She tilted her head back and swooned, "Oohh...Girls! Yes!"

Both Alice and Jessica stopped and looked at each other serious for a moment, looking like they were both wondering if they had finally crossed the line. But Esme continued to invite them to play with her. She even groped herself, tweaking her nipples.

Jessica was feeling something, something deep down in the pit of her stomach, something like a floating or fluttering feeling. She caught Alice watching the erotic display and her face turning red, Jessica couldn't help but find this adorable.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you, Alice," said Jessica, snuggling her head under her neck, "We're going to be a lot closer I promise you." She making these weird noises like purring. Alice did like the sudden affection but was taken back when she started kissing her collarbone. "Is this ok?"

"Umm," she looked straight at Esme for approval, she seemed too busy still pinching her nipples and licking her lips. "Yeah...I ...like this," she sighed.

"You two are so gorgeous!" She moved in and put her arms around both of them. Their bodies pressed into each other. Alice was taken by surprise as Esme forced a kiss on her. Jessica was kissing and nibbling on Alice's neck while this more than friendly exchange was going on. Jessica was so excited to witness something so taboo happening right in front of her. Esme cradled the back of Alice's head with one hand while she tongue kissed her passionately. Jessica sucked on Esme's neck, in hopes she too would treat her.

Instead Esme held the back of Jessica 's head with her free hand and pushed her and Alice together. She laughed drunkenly as both girls closed their eyes and got really into the moment. Alice lusted over Jessica ' s taste.

Meanwhile, Esme sat back down on the couch and slipped out of her pants and panties. She couldn't believe this awful thing she was doing but why stop now? She played with herself, not taking her eyes off of them for a second. They were oblivious to her masterbuation session as they continued standing there in the same spot.

The new lesbian lovers enjoyed sweet talking the other as they necked. Jessica dared Alice to suck on her boobs, a dare that really excited Alice; she liked being a bad girl for a change. Jessica cooed as her nipples were sucked. Esme was afraid she might have a heart attack as this was just about ready to escalate even further, her blood pressure was indeed on the rise.

Jessica motorboated Alice's lucious breasts, making her giggle especially with Jessica long hair tickling her.

"Ahh! Oh! Oh! Fuuuucccckkkk! " Both girls weren't clear on what just happened. They looked over and saw Esme sweating as if she had ran a marathon, breathing hard and heavy.

"Whoa! Did you just cum?" Jessica pulled down her pants and jumped in a spot next to her, Alice followed her lead.

"Girls! That's it! We shouldn't take this ant further!"

"But you got us all excited!" Alice whined.

"Yeah! What the fuck? You were watching us having fun and you don't even want to join in?" Jessica was too horny to stop, she had to keel going.

"This is wrong! We took it far enough!" She protested. Jessica groaned and crossed her arms.

"We can still do some stuff if you want," Alice said caressing Jessica thigh.

That's when Jessica got an idea, she whispered into Alice's ear, "I dare you..."

Alice sprang into action, she got down on her knees on front of Esme and proceeded to lick her inner thigh. "Alice! What do you think you're doing?"

"Come on, this is fun isn't it?" Jessica said squeezing one of Esme's breasts. "Don't you like it?"

"Yes but that's not the point!" Jessica shut her up with a kiss. Alice licked her wet pussy, like she was a pro. Esme dared both girls to do the same to each other, finally relenting. "Ok, now girls get those cute butts up here on the couch. On your knees now!"

Their asses in the air, Esme fingered both of them, she thought it was beautiful how well they held their own. "Yes! Ugh!" Cried Alice.

"I'm so glad I got stood up!" Shouted Jessica.

Alice was tired but far from find he'd, she wanted to dare Jessica with something. "Go get what's left of the potato salad."

"What do you have in mind?" Alice answered her with a grin.

She fetched the remaining bowl. Even Esme was curious about what this was leading to. Alice stood up and leaned against the couch with her ass popped out. "I dare you to smear it and eat it off of me."

"What? Alice that is weird and disgusting!"

"Do it, Jess!" Ordered Esme.

"Huh?"

"Come on, play nice with your sister!"

It really wasn't any crazier than what they were up to. Jessica threw up her hands and did the deed. Using her hands to smear the stuff all over Alice's behind along with giving her a little tap. She licked the creamy potato salad off and enjoyed doing it. The three continued their sexual adventures long into the night.

Alice and Jessica rested on opposite sides of Esme with huge satisfied smiles on their faces. All of them couldn't believe they were even capable of sinking so low.

"I think we found a new family night activity," Esme chuckled.

"But wouldn't that make us no different from Bell Bella's her mom?" Jessica questioned with concern.

"Well no, dear there's three of us and that makes it so much better."

"I'll say," Laughed Alice.

"So...does that mean we're like...together?" Jessica hesitated.

"You girls don't need boys when you've got me!"

Alice and Jessica had to agree. "I love you guys!" Jessica said as she leans in to kiss them both goodnight.

* * *

Next door, Bella and Renee were alerted to some very strange noises.

"What was that?" asked Bella, in her pj's awakened out of a sound slumber. She stood by the kitchen window with Renee who was in a dominatrix outfit.

"By the sounds of it someone was having quite a time."

"They copied us!"

"Don't worry, babe, they'll never compete with us. Now put in the ball gag."

"Love you," Bella kissed her on the cheek before strapping a red rubber ball in her mouth.

 **The end! Until next time. Will likely do something more straight forward without any supernatural elements. I am open to suggestions.**


End file.
